Escape
by lps1dragonfly
Summary: Edward is human, Bella is a vampire. They find true love and understanding from one another. OOC, comedy, love, angst, action & ***WARNING*** This story may get lemony!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tiwlight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and so do the characters! ;) ok this is the revised chapter one (for the few didicated readers my lamb and i have already). i hope this is better. we are still going over the other chapters and i personally plan on having 8 up on monday. reviews make us smile ;)**

Chapter One

The rain was pelting the bus window. I watched as the scenery turned from hard and red to soft and green. I was leaving home for the first time to live in Forks Washington with my father. I had been living in Lincoln Park Colorado with my mother, but I was now in need of a change. I leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Her face was there, my sweet Victoria, as it always was, haunting me reminding me of that horrific night. I forced my eyes open, not wanting to dwell on that right now.

The bus pulled to a stop, in front of a diner. I stepped out into the pouring rain and looked around. Dad was not there yet so I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked across the muddy lot. The diner was old and dingy, but I was cold and wetter then I had ever been in my life, so I went inside.

"Evening Hun; what can I get for you?" The woman behind the counter asked. She was an older woman with gray hair and weathered skin. When she smiled, I noticed that she was missing a tooth.

"Just Coffee please" I said. As she went to get it, I sat there staring out the window and thinking of the good times. Mom Dad and I went to the canyon every summer. That was my favorite time; riding the donkeys down the trails and having a picnic on the rocks. Then 5 years ago, something went bad between them. They were always fighting; not wanting to be in the same room together. The divorce came soon after.

--------

I remember the day he told me he was leaving vividly. He had taken me to Parkside Fun Zone. It had paintball, go-karts, an arcade, putt putt, laser tag, batting cages; it was a 12-year-old boy's dream world. We got there early and he was able to get just the two of us a game of laser tag. Then we had a Coney dog and headed to the go-karts. Looking back, he let me beat him every time. When dinnertime rolled around he suggested that we go to our favorite mom and pop restaurant for their coveted broccoli cheddar soup. After we finished our desserts, he informed me that he had something important to tell me.

"EJ, you know your Mom and I have been having issues lately, right?"

I nodded. I lived in the same house as them of course I knew, but that never prepared me for the next words that came out of his mouth.

"So I have decided that it would be best for me to leave."

I just sat there in shocked silence as he continued to tell me his plans of transferring to Clallam County Sheriffs Department in Washington State. The next week was a blur for me. I fumbled my way through school and came home every evening to my mom crying and my dad packing. Even the dog looked sad.

I stood on the porch as he climbed into his rental car. He buckled his seat belt, turned to me and smiled somberly. He put the car in gear. My whole world shattered as he drove out of sight. I did not know that that would be the last I would see of him for five years.

---------

"Hey Chief, the usual?"

"Not tonight Marge. Just here to pick up my boy." Chief Masen said.

I did not hear the door but there my dad was leaning across the counter to fill his travel mug. He looked thinner and gray. Man five years can really age a person.

"Hey EJ! You're looking sharp!"

It was like nails on a chalkboard for me when he used that old nickname. When things were good I loved that I shared my dads name. It had taken me forever to get people to stop calling me that.

"Oh chief this is your boy? Well if I had known that would've given him a slice of our famous cherry pie!" Marge lisped. "Wow he looks just like you!"

Now they are going to tell me that I look just like this skinny, salt and peppered, middle-aged guy. I never meant to blame him but my mom has been crying almost every night over this man.

I looked up at him as he walked over to sit across from me.

"How was your ride over?"

"Fine"

"How's your mom?"

Seriously? I cannot believe he just asked me bout her. "Fine"

There was a strained pause as we both sat there staring into our coffee. Dad cleared his throat and asked if I was ready to go. We walked to the squad car in silence. We might have said five words to each other on the way to his house. I knew that this was going to be a difficult transition for us both.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Twilight is Stephanie Meyers not mine. **

** hehe i think chapter has some corny parts but it really made my lamb laugh so i had to keep it in here. oh and there is an early lemon here enjoy ;)**

Chapter Two

_The tires screeched and bucked under the car, not wanting to stop on the slippery curve. My hands gripped the wheel in white knuckled fear as I turned it one way and then the next trying to stay on the asphalt._

"_Victoria!" I shot up panting and drenched in sweat. I realized it was another nightmare. I glanced at the clock, 2:30am._

-----------

I woke up to the sound of the blaring alarm clock and the rain beating on the window. This was my first Monday in Forks. I already had a headache; thank god, the house was silent.

"Dad must be gone already" I spoke aloud.

I crawled out of bed and stumbled to the shower. The water was hot and felt good on my tense shoulders. I turned around and let the steamy mist settle on my face. I grabbed the soap and started to lather up. My mind began to drift.

_I felt her hands massaging my back as she placed kisses on my neck. Slowly she would drag her nails down my spine and around my hips. She would rub her fingers through my course hair and gingerly she would stoke my cock. She always knew how to get me in the mood. _

I snapped back to reality with my dick in my hand. I pumped fast and fierce. As the rage pulsed through me, "Life is not fair. This is not how it's supposed to be." I thought. I punched the wall as I turned off the shower. I raked my hands through my wet hair, dried off and tossed on some jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my leather jacket and the new set of keys.

Outside I just stared at her. She was so pretty; silver and speed. I will give dad credit; he had good taste in cars. The Volvo felt like a glove; it fit me so well.

The school was not far but I drove fast anyway. It just felt good. If it were not for that worn sign, I would have sped right past it. The first building looked vacant but the sign said Front Office so I parked. Inside, a ruby faced plump woman greeted me.

"Oh you must be Chief Masen's boy, EJ," she said.

I growled to myself, "Um… it's Edward."

"Oh my mistake. Here is your map and class list. At the end of the day stop here and drop it in the basket."

I trudged my way through the morning classes, correcting the teachers that my name is Edward. I mean how fucking hard is that. I had gym next and that was great because I really needed the endorphin rush that you can only get from doing something physical.

The gym coach appointed Mike Newton my partner for strength training. As we were lifting, he told me to sit at his table for lunch and meet his friends. He rattled off their names to me but he mostly focused on a girl named Jessica. He seemed to know everything about her; from her shoe size to what her favorite type of razor was. I wanted to ask him if he was stalking her or some shit, but I held my tongue remembering how I was whenever I got to talking about Victoria.

As we walked up to the table, he pointed to the couple that was practically humping one another "that's Eric and Angela. They have won the Guinness book of records for holding their breath while playing tonsil hockey"

With out moving any other part of his body Eric flipped Newton off. I just shook my head and chuckled.

Then Mike turned to Jessica, who was examining herself in her hand mirror, I did not think she was much to look at but she did have nice tits. "this my friend, is the goddess of forks high school, Jessica" he plopped down next to her as she shrugged and looked me up and down as if I was a side of beef.

"Hi there handsome" she said twirling her hair.

Mike shot me a death stare. I snorted. Like I was even half-interested in someone who only seemed to be interested in herself.

As we sat there eating I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw some of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. Two couples sauntered in; the first couple was a big burley bear of a guy with his arm draped around a blonde bombshell. The second girl was small and graceful. She looked like she would blow away in a stiff wind. She was walking with her arm linked to a tall muscular guy. I finally blinked as I saw the last one walk in the door. She was alone and I could not tear me eyes away. I had never seen so beautiful a creature in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Twilight is Stephanie Meyers ;)**

**i know they are not much longer but we really tried. detween the 2 of us we juggle 5 kids all day oh and those silly things caled husband. **

*****small sliver of a lemon at the end*** ;)**

Chapter Three

I could not get the beautiful girl out of my head all afternoon. I did not think any female would ever grab my attention in that way again. This girl had made me monetarily forget my sweet Victoria and that surprised me, as she was the only girl that I had ever felt anything more than friendship or even lust. I was still struggling with that thought when I entered biology, my last class of they day.

I handed my slip to Mr. Banner and he pointed me to the only empty seat in the class. It was next to the girl! I stopped breathing. I willed my legs to move. She was bent over her book, her chocolate brown hair cascading over her shoulders and resting on the table. She looked up as I got near. She was even more beautiful up close. Her milky white skin was flawless and her eyes were the color of warm honey.

Mr. Banner turned off the lights and started a film. I realized I was still standing, staring at this girl. As I slid in to the seat, I could feel her eyes on me. Then I felt it. I felt this heat, this electricity radiating between us.

"Hi I'm Bella," she whispered.

Her soft voice was like plush velvet on my ears. Suddenly I realized I was gaping at her, "uh…I'm… um…. I'm Edward Masen."

She smiled softly and turned back to the movie. I sat there starting at the screen not focusing on it at all. All I could think about was this feeling of intense connection with this strange but beautiful girl next to me. I kept having these crazy urges to reach out and touch her. If she were paying any attention to me, she would have seen me twitching, forcing my hands to keep to myself.

After class, I walked through the drizzle to the office to turn in my slip. I returned to the shiny Volvo with my mind still full of conflicting thoughts about Victoria and Bella. But mostly just thoughts of beautiful Bella. I dropped my keys and when I stood back up, I could feel the heat of her gaze on my back. I turned and locked eyes with Bella. She was standing by a classic '62 Chevy truck. It was cherry. Our eyes held for a few moments before she broke way. I got into my car.

"Damn, she was gorgeous and she respected cars," I said to my dashboard.

I took the long way home so I could sort out my thoughts. For the last few years, I had not even wanted to look at another girl except Victoria. I pictured her face in my mind. Her freckled cheeks kissed by the sun. Her emerald green eyes. Her hair would simmer like fools gold in the canyon sunset. Frantically I jerked the car back off the shoulder.

"Dammit Edward! Get hold of yourself!" I yelled.

---------

Once home I took a cold shower to force my head to stop. Dad had come home by then with a pizza. I grabbed two slices and the garlic sauce.

"This could work out well. Especially if I don't have to share the dip," I mused. I flipped on the TV.

"What did you say, cowboy? I like dip" dad drawled in that fake southern accent of his.

I stifled a laugh. He was so corny. "You gotta be quicker than that ol'man."

As he flipped through the channels for the game, the nostalgia hit me like a ton of bricks. It was really nice to be hanging out with him again. It was the first time since I arrived here that I was able to talk to him without all the anger and resentment coursing through me.

"So, EJ how was your day?"

"Not bad really. I don't really like walking out in the rain to class all my stuff gets - "

_BEEPA DE BEEP! "Chief Masen, you're needed over at Taylor's Farm there's been an incident" the radio on dads shoulder squawked._

_He had this sad look on his face as he looked from the door and back to me. "Just go. You're always leaving anyway," I accused._

_---------_

_I must have fallen asleep because I was startled awake by the face of the girl. The creamy soft skin still felt alive in my hands. I knew I was holding her but I did not see her anywhere. My neck was still moist where those amazingly silky lips had been. I still felt her petite hand one my crotch. I would swear that I was about to suck her nipple into my mouth. _

"_No! It can't be?" I checked my surroundings. Couch, remote, pizza - thank god the garlic cup is empty, some dumb cheaters show on the tube. _

"_That wasn't a nightmare… that was a dream about Bella!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: twilight and everything in it belongs to stephanie meyer!!!! hey if i havent said it before this is our first story so i apologize for it having such short chapters. my lamb and i are working on improving the discriptives and dialogs. mostly we just want it to flow ya know? ;) reviews are helpful and much appreciated.**

Chapter Four

I was in a daze all day. I could not stop thinking about my dream. I had never been with or dreamed about being with anyone other than Victoria before.

I raked my hands through my hair and growled, "What's the matter with me?"

"Nothing that I can see. You look FINE to me" Bella winked as she brushed passed my on the way to her table.

I watched her hips sway as she walked away. My dream hit me full force. The memory of her firm ass in my hands. The way she rocked back and forth on my hard cock. My fingers tangled in her hair. My tongue circling her nipple.

"Dude, you planning on picking your jaw up off the floor and ordering? I'm starved!" Mike nudged me, where Bella just had. I could still feel the thrill from her touch. We walked to the table in silence. I must have been staring at her the whole time because Mike said to me "yeah she's pretty hot isn't she? To bad she labeled untouchable."

"What do you mean untouchable?"

He proceeded to explain that she is super picky and kind of snobby. She always turned guys down even the ones all the other girls pined over. She would not talk to anyone but her brothers and sisters. However, that was another entity all in itself. Mike explained to me that Dr. Cullen had adopted them all and let them have their physical relationship right there in his house.

I made it to biology class before she did. She must have sensed me because her head snapped up and her honey eyes twinkled. Her full pink lips turned up into a seductive smile. She never broke eye contact as she drifted over to sit next to me. She pulled her stool so close to mine that the whole lengths of our bodies were touching. It was intoxicating… She was intoxicating.

Mr. Banner was saying something about the lab we were to finish today. I could not concentrate on what he was saying with Bella so close to me. She put the slide in the microscope and said "Prophase."

"Huh? Let me check."

"So did you ever figure out what's wrong with you?"

"Not yet. How bout you go to dinner with me tonight and I can let you know then?" Wow! I have no idea where that came from but it feels right.

"Sure," she said as glanced at me under her lashes. "You can pick me up at my house."

The driveway to her house was long and windy. She was already on the porch waiting for me. I got out of the Volvo to get the door for her. She arched her eyebrow at me, "You like them fast don't you? Come with me."

As we entered the garage, she tossed me some keys. Before me were four amazing cars, a candy apple red BMW convertible, a yellow Porche, the classic truck, and a stealthy black Vanquish.

Bella swayed over to the Vanquish and caressed it seductively. She looked up at me with a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Want to drive?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Twilight = Stephanie Meyer ;) grrr! this stupid loader wouldnt let me finish orgainising these last night. please review!! **

Chapter Five

Tonight was the night. Tonight was my date with Bella. My dad had been on my case all week that I was avoiding him or some shit and he really wanted to take me out to the cabin and go fishing this weekend. I kept blowing him off but by Thursday, I finally told him that I was going out tonight. He had clapped me on the back, given some crazy speech about girls and mixed signals. I just nodded along with him to let him have his fatherly moment. It was really somewhat embarrassing. Therefore, it was nice that Dad was not home when I headed out the door.

----

The driveway to her house was long and windy. I saw it through a break in the trees before I was halfway there. It was a massive house. Three stories, with a wrap around porch and large solarium on the south side of the home. I was excited to see that they even had a horse barn. I made a mental note to ask her if they had them or not and if she would let me ride with her one day.

She was already on the porch waiting for me. I got out of the Volvo to get the door for her. She arched her eyebrow at me, "You like them fast don't you? Come with me."

As we entered the garage, she tossed me some keys. It was like walking in to a dealership, they had a car for every occasion; a big mud bogging Jeep, a candy apple red BMW convertible, a yellow Porsche, Bella's classic truck, a blood red Mercedes, and a stealthy black Vanquish.

Bella swayed over to the Vanquish and caressed it seductively. She looked up at me with a sly smile playing on her lips.

"Want to drive?"

-------

We both ordered the mushroom ravioli. I dove into mine as soon as the waitress set it down. Bella just pushed hers around her plate. I thought it must just be a girl thing; Victoria did that too on our first couple of dates. The thought struck me that I was on a first date again and that we were doing that awkward silence thing.

"So is Emmett your brother? Newton made it sound like you got adopted by Dr. Cullen at the same time."

"Yes Emmett is my brother. Carlisle adopted us when we were two and three from an abusive mother. I don't really remember her, but Emm does." she recalled.

"Oh I'm sorry. I did not mean to…"

"No it's Ok. Carlisle has been really good to us. He saved us really. Now I have a big family, Alice, Jasper, Rose. Something I think all of us wanted. I know everyone here in Forks thinks it's strange but it really works for us," she volunteered.

There was a short pause and then I remembered about the horses. "I saw the stables out back. Do you all like to ride?"

"Oh yes. We love to take them up through the woods to a meadow and camp. It is very relaxing. Do you like to camp?"

We sat there for a few hours just talking and getting to know each other better. It was nice; it was so easy to chat with her. Even when she was rubbing her foot up and down my leg. It just felt natural. After the server took our plates, Bella reached for the dessert menu just as I did and my fingers grazed over hers. She felt like ice! She quickly pulled her hand away and looked down at the table. That was the first time she looked away from the whole evening. Maybe she is hiding something too.

As we walked to the car, she put her arm around me with her hand in my back pocket just as a girlfriend would do. I reached for the door and thought to myself what the hell. I pulled her close and kissed her. It seemed like the right thing to do. She was not like my dream, she was not fragile. She felt strong way stronger than she looked but she still felt like a woman. Like my woman. Especially when she started to kiss me back. She twisted her hands in my hair, if she only knew what that did to me. I moaned into her mouth as she opened hers to allow me access. She arched into my body, pressing up against me. As cold as she was I could still feel the flame of her touch on me. I released her mouth from mine and left a trail of kisses down her neck. I heard her whimper as I grabbed her ass and pushed her up against the car. She wrapped her legs around me and I knew she could feel my hard erection pressing into her.

Bella pulled her head back and panted in my ear "let's take this somewhere more comfortable."

I was speeding down the wet road. Her hands were all over me. I had not felt this alive in over a year. She was squeezing my thigh and nibbling my ear lob. I put my free hand on her leg. She shifted just enough so that when I glanced over at her I could see the creamy swell of her breasts. When I looked back at the road, it was gone. My body must have tensed up and Bella screamed my name. The next thing I recall is a faint horn blaring in the distance and the sensation of flying. It was so fast and so cold. I felt wetness in my mouth; it was coppery tasting. Then it all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: twilight = stephanie meyer not me! ;) have i mentioned that my lamb is amazing! its a good thing she takes notes cuz this thing would be a mess if i did it on my own! ;) **

Chapter Six

I tried to open my eyes but it was too hard. I knew I was lying in bed but it was not mine. The sheets were so silky and the pillows so fluffy.

"Victoria?" I squeaked. I tried to turn my head to the sound of the door but again the blackness overcame me.

---------

"Carlisle, what do you know about him? Will he be alright?" Bella worried.

"Nothing is broken but he's banged up pretty bad. He just needs to rest. Have you spoken with Chief Masen? He surely would like to know what has happened to his son," Carlisle informed.

"Yes I will call the station now and let him know. Um… what if he wants to come see him?"

"Oh yes that. Well Emmett and I will take him to the hospital then. Don't worry I will take him as my patient."

Bella went to Carlisle's office, picked up the receiver and dialed the police station. "Is Chief Masen available?" she asked the secretary.

She was put on hold for a second and then she heard "Chief Masen, what can I do for ya?"

"Hello. This is Bella Cullen. I am calling to let you know that your son Edward was in a car accident. He's not to badly hurt. My father Dr. Cullen is treating him at the hospital now."

"What? How?" he asked in a frantic voice.

"Sir, he's sleeping now. If you would come I could fill you in when you get here."

At the hospital, Bella waited for Chief Masen in Edwards's room. Once he arrived, she explained to him that she and Edward had gone to dinner to get to know each other. When they were on the way home, she told him that it was slippery and Edward took a turn too fast and lost control. She figured that that line would work just fine to keep any questions at bay.

Chief Masen just looked at her and back at Edward. He rubbed his hand over his face and stated, "Well, at least this isn't as bad as the last one. I don't have to worry about losing him this time."

"Sir? May I ask, what do you mean by losing him?"

"Oh, um, well, he must not have told you about the car wreak he was in just over a year ago. He's not much for talking bout that really I guess."

--------

When I woke again and opened my eyes, I saw Dad first. He looked worn out. Had he been here the whole time? And how long was that exactly? Where was Victoria? I thought for sure she would be here. I need to ask him, but when I tried to the words would not come out.

Then I saw her. Bella standing in the doorway. Her long chocolate hair pulled back, her milky skin exposed. I wanted to touch her. I needed to touch her. Suddenly it hit me. I was not in Lincoln Park, Colorado. I was in Forks, Washington. My face must have shown my confusion. I looked back at my father and tried to speak yet again.

"EJ, I'll go find you some water" he exited the room.

"EJ, huh? I like it" Bella smiled softly.

"Well I don't," I croaked out. Was she really looking at me with pity in her eyes? "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember? We had an accident. The Vanquish is gone"

Damn. Wait. Bella was in the car. Shit! I did it again! But hang on she does not have a mark on her. "Did you say we had an accident?"

"Yes, Edward, we wrecked the car. On our way back to my house…. Remember?"

No, I did not remember the wreck she was thinking of. All I remember was leaving Jason's house with the love of my life Victoria. We were going to head back to her place for a long evening of love making as her parents were out of town for spring break.

"So who is Victoria?" Bella asked.

Right then I knew it was time I tell her everything. I had too. I did not want any secrets between us. So I began. She nodded along in the beginning as if she had been there. I told her how Victoria was coming on to me and how I had turned to kiss her. That is when I lost control of the car and it spun around slamming into a tree. Victoria was gone instantly and it was all my fault. And then in that dreary hospital room I cried about it for the first time. Bella was instantly there wrapping her arms around me, holding me as if helping me stay upright.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: twilight and stephanie lalalala ;) Suprise!! ok maybe not hehe ;) yeah this one backstepped on the length thing but i hope you will be happily amazed withthe next chapter ;)**

Chapter Seven

After a few days at the hospital, Dr. Cullen released me. Bella had not left my side and now as she drove me home I was dreading the fact that she would go back to school and I would not. The only comforting thing I had was that Bella was still here. That she seemed not to want to leave me at all. She followed me up the stairs and she even tucked me in. As she turned to go, I grabbed her arm.

"Were was I before the hospital? I know I wasn't home but I know I wasn't there yet either?" I asked her as I pulled her down beside me.

"What do you mean? You were unconscious."

"I felt so cold, like I was flying and then I was in someone's bed. It was very strange. Hey by the way, how come you're not even hurt?"

She stared at me blankly for a moment. I could feel the heat rising between us. I could tell that she was struggling with her thoughts.

"Edward, I'm not like other girls."

"No kidding"

She smiled that sexy smile at me "No kidding. There's something you should know about me." She stretched out next to me and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Um… Bella…. What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh" she continued opening her shirt, prompting me to lay my head on her chest. I laid there mesmerized for a moment. It felt like I had just placed my face on a statue. She was so cold and rock hard. I almost pulled my head back but she held it there. "What do you feel, Edward?"

I laid there speechless for a minute trying to understand what she wanted me to feel, the coldness or the feeling of stone. Just as I was about to answer I realized what I was not hearing. She did not have a heartbeat! I jerked away from her. My face must have contorted into a look of horror. I felt myself trying to melt into the wall. She shot up off the bed apologizing profusely and fixing her shirt. As she grabbed the doorknob, I began to panic. She was leaving me. She was going to open that door, walk out of my life and may never come back. My body began to tremble. I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Wait" I croaked.

She turned to look at me. I could see emotion in her eyes like she wanted to comfort me but did not want to scare me again. "Edward, I've never shared what I am with anyone before. I know it is strange and somewhat terrifying but like you, I do not want any secrets between us. I have not ever been so attracted to or in tune with anyone in my entire existence."

"So what are you? A zombie or something?"

She giggled at me "Something like that. I'm a vampire."

What did she just say? A vampire? That is as ludicrous and me saying she is a zombie, but then I started to remember little things. Her pale white skin. Her cold hard body. Her unmatched beauty. And her brothers and sisters? Are they all vampires? She did not hurt me when we kissed but of course, she did not get hurt at all in the accident.

"Flying? I felt like I was flying after the wreck. Did you have something to do with that?" I looked at her in disbelief. She was so tiny that I thought there was no way she could lift me.

She sighed and came back to the bed to sit. "Yes Edward I did. I carried you back to my house to see Carlisle. And don't look at me like that. Yes I am very strong, stronger than you!" she poked me hard enough that she knocked me over. I just laughed. I realized then that I could never be without her no matter what she was.

"And just to clarify, EJ, it wasn't flying I was running" she smiled at me.

I opened my mouth to correct her that my name is not EJ its Edward but I closed it realizing that it did not matter what this beautiful vampire of mine called me. With that emotion coursing through me, I leaned in to kiss her. She immediately threw her strong arms around me and kissed me back. I could feel her muscles relax slightly as she held me. In that moment, I felt like I had finally made it home.

**A/N: Hey!!! my lamb and i have question for ya!!! we want your oppinion. i have finally got on her train with descriptions and whatnot and we wanted to know what you all think about us going back and revamping the chapters? no we will not be rewriting them just filling them out a little better. lets us know. we will not stop writing but we wont be posting chapter 8 until monday. thanks so much! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Twilight is Mrs. Meyer's ;) woohoo!!! this is the longest chapter! hehe ok its not real long but i think its fun! ok for those who have been reading we have added to chapters 1 thru 5. i just got them all posted today (4/14) so if you want go back and reread and of course review. my lamb and i love those. we had some serious writers block over the weekend and we realized how hard it is to go back and vamp stuff up (haha pardon my pun haha) **WARNING**LEMONS** **

Chapter Eight

As I deepened my kiss she tangled her fingers in my hair. She darted her tongue in and around my mouth. She shoved her hands up under my shirt and I was startled by the cold. I laughed in her mouth and she pulled back looking at me curiously.

"Bella, don't stop. It's just something I'm going to have to get used to being in love with a vampire and all" I squeezed her to me hoping that she could feel the truth of it.

"Really? You are accepting me, even loving me. Well in all honesty it is going to take some getting used to for me too. Being in love with a human and all." She totally used my own words and that sexy smile of hers.

I could not take it anymore. I tackled her to the bed and began tugging at her shirt. I had to have her. Now. The electricity that surged between us was all the heat I needed when I was this close to her. I smiled at her as I heard the buttons pop; she had ripped off her shirt faster than I could see. My eyes dropped to see the beauty laid out before me. I was wonderfully surprised that she had not worn a bra. Before I could even think my mouth was on her, circling her nipple with my tongue. I cupped her other breast and pinched. She raked her hands down my back and grabbed my ass. Immediately I was on my back and she was tearing at my clothes. I just laid there and let her work her magic. It was the greatest feeling I have ever had, to be dominated like that.

She kissed a trail down my stomach. She took my hard member into her hand while kissing all around my base. Slowly she began to pump up and down and licked the head of my cock. I gripped the sheets until my knuckles turned white. No one had ever pleasured me like this before. Her mouth felt slightly warmer than her hands and the wetness of her tongue flicking down my shaft almost made me erupt right then. She seemed so in tune with me that she stopped to finish undressing. She was a goddess. The sunlight seeped in cracks of the shades and she was glittering.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered.

"Edward, I have waited for you for more than a century. Let me show you how much I love you"

She straddled me and began to kiss me fiercely. Slowly I trailed my fingers down her sides to the inside of her thighs. She giggled a little as my fingers tickled her hair. I found her moist folds and slowly slid a finger inside. She moaned in my mouth and my dick twitched in anticipation. I sucked her breast into my mouth again and I pushed in deeper. She grabbed my erection and guided it to her mound. She lifted herself up just a bit to allow me access. Then slowly, in the most erotic way she slid down onto my cock. Once fully inside her, she stopped and gazed into my eyes.

I pulled her face to me kissing her cheeks, nose, eyelids and lips. "Don't you ever stop making me feel like the only man on earth."

"You are the only man on earth for me"

She began to ride me. It was the most amazing sensation I had ever felt. The slight cold of her body and the flame she ignited in me were almost too much to handle. As she would rise up on me she would squeeze me just a bit and then she would release and let gravity pull her down again. I felt her body change, as she got close. Her rhythm had sped up and she was bouncing against my hips. I could feel my dick constricting as I was about to cum. Then we both did at once. The room spun and darkness tugged at the corner of my eyes. I was not sure what was happening but I knew that it felt amazing. She bent to kiss me and I shoved my tongue into her mouth. I grabbed her by the back of her head and clutched her to me in possessive need. I felt the blood in my mouth just as she sprung from my body. Her honey eyes had changed to a deep onyx. She had the stance of a tiger ready to pounce.

I sat up straight. "Bella?" I asked in a raspy whisper.

"Edward you should leave the room. I don't want to hurt you.," she was growling and trembling. Stunned, I did as I was told. I picked up my clothes and left the room naked.

Once I shut the door, I could not go any further. I just stood there looking at it wondering what had gone wrong. Then it hit me. She had allowed me to kiss her. I put my tongue in her mouth and ran it over her teeth. It was such a clean cut I had not even felt it. I rested my head on the door trying not to feel guilty about interrupting the best sex of my life.

"Bella? Can I come in?" I pushed the door open a bit and peeked in. she was gone. There was a piece of paper fluttering from the breeze on my bed. Did she jump out the window? I picked up the paper.

_Dearest Edward,_

_I am terribly sorry. I should not have gotten close to you. Now I love you more than anyone I have ever known. I do not want to hurt you. Ever. You must know that you are not to blame. I just need to…. How do I say this? Before I am ever with you like that again I must be well fed (for lack of a better term). I will not make you as I am unless you truly want it and can accept the consequences that go with it. Edward, I love you and if I could die I would should anything ever happen to you._

_Yours Now and Until the End of Time,_

_Bella_

Fuck was all that came out my mouth as I crumpled my fist into the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Twilight=Stephanie Meyer not my wonderful lamb and me! LEMON WARNING! hope youlove it! reviews are fantastic! ;)**

Chapter Nine

I threw on the nearest clothes I could find and sprinted down the stairs. As I reached for the door, it practically smacked me in the face.

"Where are you going in such a huff, EJ?" my dad asked me as I crashed into him. "Whoa! Slow down there, cowboy. You should be in bed anyway."

"Let me go!" I screamed at him, barely able hold myself up.

"EJ c'mon let me get you back upstairs. Then I'll get you something to eat."

I wanted to resist because I had to find her. I knew my body was not going to let me, so I surrendered. When my dad came up, he carried a bowl of broccoli cheddar soup and a pain pill. I was surprised that he had remembered that it was my favorite.

"You wanna watch the game?" he asked me as he flopped down in my recliner.

I wanted to tell him no, just leave me alone but I did not have the energy. To top it off he looked so damn happy sitting in my chair with the remote in his hand that I just shook my head, rolled my eyes and ate my soup.

"So… Uh… Bella Cullen, huh?"

I choked on my soup. "Um… Yeah what about her?"

"Well, she didn't leave your side at the hospital so I just assumed…."

"Assumed what?"

"Well, she told me that you two had gone to dinner to get to know each other? Is that right?"

"Yeah that's about it…. I guess."

"You guess? You either like her or you don't, EJ."

That is when I snapped. "My name is Edward," I said through clenched teeth. "And if you must know I do like her." I shot him a pointed glance and turned back to my food. We watched the rest of the game in silence.

-------

"_Bella, you came back" I sat up from my bed feeling relief wash over me._

"_Yes, EJ I did" she said seductively. She sauntered over to my bed and stretched out next to me. She began to caress my arms, "I'm sorry I left that way. Please forgive me?"_

"_Oh Bella, there's nothing to forgive. I should have been more careful. I love you."_

"_Let me make it up to you" she whispered in my ear. _

_She began nibbling on my ear lob. She snaked her arms under the covers and around me. I let the cold of her touch penetrate my aching muscles and she rubbed my arms. I turned my head to her to receive her kiss. She was slow and deliberate, searching out my tongue. I fisted my hands in her soft hair and pulled her onto me. She purred in to my mouth when she felt how ready I was for her. Teasingly she rocked her hips back and forth on me before she pushed her self up. She was captivating sitting on top of me like that. I watched her hands as she slid them down her form and pulled her shirt over her head. I reached my hands out to touch her skin. She grabbed my wrists and forced me down into the bed. Her whole demeanor had changed, but I did not object. She yanked the sheets from between us and shoved my boxers down around my ankles. She ripped off her own clothes and pinned me back down. I was so excited I was quivering. She giggled a little at me as she plunged herself down on my hard member. Back and forth, up and down… she was like a porn star riding me, holding me down. It was erotic that she would not let me touch her. She bent down to kiss me and then I saw that her eyes were black. _

"_Bella…..."_

"_Shh love," she crooned. _

_She kissed my mouth and face. She breathed in my ear. I felt my climax coming and she knew it too. She began driving me in deeper and squeezing her folds tighter. I wanted to touch her and hold her in this moment but she would not loosen her powerful grip on me. I was so close I tried to focus on something else._

"_Bella please?"_

_Something flashed in her eyes and instantly she was at my neck. I screamed in agony._

I shot up out of bed with my hand at my throat. Panting I ran into the bathroom to look for my self in the mirror.

"That wasn't real," I sighed to myself. I started the shower deciding warm would be the best right now.

As I dried off, I began thinking to myself that maybe being intimate with a vampire is not such a good idea. That maybe I should back off and give this some more time. Honestly, I barely knew her. I had not even been here for a month. Maybe I should give other girls a chance. Nevertheless, there was this crazy connection between us. This spark that could not be denied. I remembered the panic I felt at the thought of her leaving me forever after she told me what she was. I remembered our first time and how amazing it was to be wrapped up in her arms and surrounded by her femininity. Then when she left, I had felt so lost. So alone. I could not bear to feel that again. I realized then that I was not strong enough to stop dad from leaving me and I could not save Victoria, but I could do something about Bella. I decided right then that I must seek her out. That I would rather be standing on deaths doorstep than to be without her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Tiwlight is Stephanie Meyer's. this chapter was kinda fun to write (had my lamb laughing and squeeing the whole time) and yeah its short but im promise the are getting longer! just you wait! and where are the lemons?? ask her im getting impatient myself hehe! review review review!**

Chapter Ten

I was going to the Cullen's. I had to see Bella. I was not going to leave there until I convinced her that our love was powerful enough to overcome anything.

I about ripped the doorknob off as I grabbed my jacket from it. I was taking three steps at a time down the stairs. The keys were on the hall table as I snatched them up I tripped over it and bounced my face off the floor. I scrambled up wiping the blood from my nose.

"I hope that stops before I get there. Or I may have bigger problems," I spoke to myself as I hopped into the Volvo.

I spent the whole drive over practicing what I was going to tell her. I had to make sure she understood that I had never felt this intensely about anyone before. That I truly loved her and that I knew that a relationship with her would be hard but that I was willing to take that chance.

-----------

I stood there banging fiercely on the cobalt blue French doors. The door flung open and Emmett loomed in the frame. He filled the whole space; I took a couple steps back. Jasper peered around Emmett's shoulder looking at me questioningly. I checked my nose out of nervousness as they both stepped out onto the porch with crossed arms.

"Is there any particular reason why you are pounding on our door like a lunatic?" Emmett sneered.

My whole speech flew out of my head as glared at me. "Uh… I want… um…." I stammered.

"You want what? Cant you speak?" It looked like Emmett was growing with each word that he spoke.

"Bella" I choked.

Jasper snickered incredulously "What makes you think she wants to see you?"

That question sparked my anger. "I don't care if she doesn't want to see me. I need to see her," I snapped.

I heard low throaty growls as they both took a step towards me. From behind them, I saw Bella walk through the door. It was such a relief to see her.

"Boys, calm down I can take it from here," she said in a sweet voice. Emmett and Jasper turned on their heels and chuckled as they strolled in to the farmhouse.

She looked at me expectantly "Edward?"

"I… Um… I just wanted to apologize…"

"Stop! That was not your fault," she stated with her hand on her hips. "I should have known better than to be in a situation like that with you. It was too risky."

"But how were we to know that we would be so connected like that?"

She laughed her sweet singsong laugh and agreed with me. She told me that it felt so good to be able to share her whole self with someone and not fear rejection. She offered me a seat on a swing and she sat down next to me. Again, she sat impossibly close. I wondered if she knew how much she distracted me when she was so near.

"Bella, I…" I could not collect my thoughts.

"Oh EJ just breath for a minute and relax. Emm and Jazz are just teddy bears" she chuckled.

"HA! Yeah right! I know better than that!"

She reached up, wiped my lip, and grinned at me. As she licked her finger, she said, "Sweetie, we should get that stopped before you come inside. It is a good thing the guys didn't smell it. You got lucky cuz you taste divine!"

It was my turn to giggle at her. "Bella, I came by frantic for you. I've been a wreck since I read your note."

"I know I shouldn't have left like that, but I was not sure if I could control myself."

"But you are now?" I pointed out to her.

"Well, I have realized that you are very important to me."

"Bella, that's exactly why I came here. I came to tell you that I cannot be without you and I am willing to do whatever it takes to be with you always."

She quirked her eyebrows and me "Always?"

"Yes. Always."

"Well then if you want to be my man" she giggled, "then you should meet my family properly"

I gulped.

"Oh EJ. Don't worry. I'll protect you."

She pulled me to her and kissed me. My whole body relaxed in her arms as I allowed her to lead. She stopped abruptly. When she pulled back, a small smile was playing at the corners of her lips. I felt the wetness on my own lip as I watched her seductively lick my blood from hers.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Twilight = Stephanie Meyer ;) oh this is getting good! how bout some storyies inside the story? hehe yes im a dork**

**this was super fun. my lamb and i have found a niche and are running for it! ;)**

Chapter Eleven

She led me through the doors into the foyer. A huge spiral staircase towered over us. I felt her pulling me to the left into a large living room. It was simple yet elegant all at once. The fireplace glowed warmly in front of us and to my right I heard soft whispers. My eyes fell on Rosalie and Emmett cuddling on the couch. Bella squeezed hand in reassurance; I smiled nervously at her. Rosalie moved off Emmett's lap and looked at us expectantly.

"Rose, Emm, this is my boyfriend Edward." she gave me that sexy smile that I love.

"Bella are you serious?" Rosalie snorted.

"Damn, little sister you sure you're not gonna break him?" Emmett let out a big booming laugh.

Bella tensed a little "He's still here isn't he?"

"Chill out sis. You're big enough now to do as you please," he teased.

Rosalie shifted and set her eyes on Bella. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be involved with him?"

Exasperated Bella said "Yes Rose. I have told him the truth about us. Well the biggest part anyway."

She turned to me then and explained that none of them are related to each other in any way. She told me that that is just the story they use as a cover. They had all came to this family at different times for different reasons. She then asked them if they would want to tell me their story of becoming a Cullen. Emmett perked up at this idea and Rosalie sat back and rolled her eyes.

"Honey bear why do you get so excited over this gruesome story?" she chided.

"Because love, its how I met you," he stroked her neck lovingly.

-------

_It was during the revolution, I was 18 at the time. I lived in a small farming village. It was a Sunday. My family and I were on our way home from service when we saw a neighbor's house on fire. I can't remember the names anymore but I know that the man of the house had left to go fight in the war. The woman had a few young girls and lots of hired help. They were actually one of the more prominent families around._

_I jumped off the carriage and ran to the house. The mother had three of her young ones with her and was screaming that her baby was still in the house. Standing by the dirt road you could feel the heat from the flames. The roof had already fallen. Without thinking, I ran inside searching for the girl. I found her in what should have been the parlor, unconscious. I scooped up her limp body and ran outside. As soon as I was out the door, I collapsed._

_The next thing I remember was laying in a hospital bed with Carlisle leaning over me. I could still smell the burning house. My lungs felt hard and tight. It was so hard to breathe. Carlisle was talking to me asking me repeatedly if death would make me happy. I must have given him some form of a no because his next question was odd to me at the time. He asked me if I would like to live forever. He told me that he could make me faster than a cheetah and stronger than a bear. He said that I would have heightened senses and not be hungry anymore but I would forever be thirsty. Again I thought that what he said was strange but anything would feel better than what I was feeling right then, so I agreed._

_--------_

Bella cleared her throat. "Um… Emm?" she stared at him pointedly.

"Yeah, sis? I was just gonna tell him bout Dad changing me."

"Yeah I know but Edward knows that. Why don't you tell him how you found Rose?" Again, she gave him a purposeful look.

-------

_Carlisle and I had traveled the world for a while and decided we wanted to see the states again, so we headed to Chicago. It was September 1856. We found a shabby boarding house on the edge of the city with workers that didn't ask too many questions. For us that was great since I was still young and feeding constantly. _

_One evening Carlisle and I went down to a local pub. While there, we saw the mayor and his daughter at the back table with a group of upscale gentlemen playing cards. I could not keep my eyes off the daughter. _At that thought, Emmett reached over to squeeze Rosalie's thigh and gave her a wink. _Carlisle kept nudging me and trying to engage me in conversation. He told me that she was too prominent for me to pursue and of course, that made me want her more. _

_After we returned to our room for the night, I waited for Carlisle to immerse himself in a book so I could sneak out. I returned to the pub in high spirits. When I opened the door, the mayor and his daughter were heading out. I held out my hand to shake his and tipped my hat to the lady. I let them think I went on into the pub but I stealthily followed them back thru the town. When they arrived home, the girl asked to stay outside for a bit to watch the stars. I was struck again by her beauty when the moon shone on her face._

_She sat on the stoop and looked up to the sky. With my acute hearing, I heard her wish on a star for a prince charming; in that instant I knew I would be that for her. I also heard some rustling by the side of her house. I hoped up into a tree so not be spotted and to get a better view. An old drunkard emerged and grabbed her. He covered her mouth just before she screamed. I panicked, jumped down and then he put a knife to her neck. I watched it there and saw her pulse quicken. He threatened to kill her right there if I came any closer. In mock surrender, I put my hands in the air. He turned on his heel and drug her away. _

_Unknown to them, I followed him to a dark alley and watched in horror as he stole all her valuables, and plunge the knife in her gut. She screamed in agony just as I jumped out of the shadows, broke his neck and drank him dry. I bent down to her to try to console her. I thought taking her back to Carlisle would be best but then I remembered her wish for a prince. I bent down to her ear and asked her just as Carlisle had asked me "Would you like to live forever?" I added that I could be her prince and protect her always. She barely nodded in agreement. _

_--------_

Rosalie climbed back into Emmett's lap. "And you are my prince charming" she said while placing kisses all over his face.

Bella rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand and stated get a room. She placed her hand in my back pocket again. I realized how much I loved that about her; that she was so comfortable with me.

She guided us toward the solarium.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Twilight is SM!!!! ;) this one was fun. do i say that on all of them? hehe if you didnt read it on our page we take weekends off so if youve been dying for this i apologize. its toally my thing not my lambs. she all about the chapter a day thing but i like to spend the weekends withmy family. anyway i am rambling hehe hope you enjoy this chapter. please review we get so excited when you do! ;)**

Chapter Twelve

The solarium was huge. Ferns were hanging from the ceiling and potted plants were everywhere. It was like being out side here in Forks but without the misty rainy air. However, I did hear the sound of water. In the left corner of the room, a small waterfall emptied into a heart shaped pond. I turned to the right corner to gaze upon the enchanting couple playing a quiet game of chess. Alice would giggle and play footsie with Jasper while he was thinking of his next move. Jasper in turn would take Alice's slender fingers to his lips and kiss each one until she placed her piece.

Bella softly cleared her throat. They both looked up at the same time and gave us an inquiring look.

"Alice, Jazz, this is my boyfriend Edward," Bella squeezed my butt at the term boyfriend. I just let the big goofy grin slide across my face. I loved hearing her call me her boyfriend.

Alice practically shook for joy "Oh Bella! I knew you would find someone!" she somewhat reluctantly let go of Jaspers hand to hug her.

Jasper stood there stiffly and nodded in my direction. I nodded in return figuring that was the extent of our conversation for the time being. I assumed that Jasper is a man of few words.

"Alice, Edward knows about us," Bella hedged. Alice's face fell slightly at those words. She turned back to Jasper and clutched him to her.

"Bella, are you sure you should be bringing him here? I mean he _is_ human."

My girl giggled, "Sweetie, I wont let anything happen to him, you should understand that. He is curious about us though. Why don't you and Jasper tell him how you came to be part of this family?"

Alice decided that she would tell her story first. Jasper did not look too thrilled to tell his story of becoming a Cullen.

-----

_I am originally from France. Did you know that? Probably not. Anyway, I was a prima ballerina. I traveled all over Europe during the late 1880's. Oh it was so amazing. _Alice pirouetted theatrically.

_I had been orphaned young and Madam Buchet took me in. We lived in her dance studio in Nanterre. She was the best trainer around. She taught me everything I know and made me the best. I danced in Giselle, the Nutcracker, and Swan Lake. Not to sound conceited but I had quite a following. _

_At my height of fame, I came down with that nasty tuberculosis. Our mother, Esme, was one of my faithful fans. She was at all of my shows and always found way to find me afterwards and congratulate me. When she heard that, I was sick she came and stayed by my bedside. I shared with her how I wished Madam Buchet would visit me, as she was the closest thing I had to a mother. However, Madam Buchet had become so busy at her studio because when young dancers that looked up to I knew she was my instructor they flocked to her. _

_So Esme stayed with me for the weeks that followed. Of course, the illness consumed me and I could see it wearing on Esme's face. I felt close to death and wanted to tell her how much I appreciated her being there with me. When I would open my mouth to speak the coughing would take over. She would just shush me and rub my head. I was falling in and out of consciousness on that last Friday when Esme leaned down to my ear._

"_My sweet ballerina, I have loved you as my own for a long time. Would you be opposed to me making you my daughter?" she whispered sweetly._

_Through confused teary eyes, I nodded yes to her. The last thing I heard as a human was Esme saying she will take all the pain away. _

---------

Jasper had not taken his eyes from Alice during her tale. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly on the cheek when she finished.

"Japer?" Bella asked expectantly.

Alice squeezed jasper "Its ok, mi amore, I here. Tell your story"

Jasper turned to face me expressionless and cleared his throat.

-------

_I was a pony express rider in 1861. My route was from Missouri to the Utah Territory. I had been on this trip dozens of times. I knew the best times of day to travel through the wooded areas and when to ride by night so that the Indians would not attack me. _

_It was on an extremely hot day that July when I was given a horse that looked to old to be running trough the arid land. I tried to convince the stationmaster that I could not take that horse. He explained that it was all that was left and if I did not want to ride then I should seek work elsewhere and not get my wages for the day thus far. _

_Against my better judgment, I saddled up and started my drive. That poor horse got me two days behind before I had to shoot it to put it out of its misery. I was more than halfway to my stop in Utah so I had to walk. A week later, I was out of food and water. A week after that I was out of ammo from hunting. _

_At some point, I had gotten off track and landed in Indian Territory. They tied me to a tree and took turns beating me for three days. When they finally lost interest, they took all of the post and my belongings. I do not know how long I hung there before Carlisle and Emmett stumbled upon me. _

_It was very odd to listen to their conversation about me as they tried to decide to help me or to leave me. Emmett had wanted to quote "finish him off". Carlisle firmly told him no. Then Carlisle leaned down to my ear and asked me if I would like to live forever._

_------_

Without another word, Jasper turned and headed to the far window. Alice flitted after him to sooth him. They seemed so in tune with each other.

Bella simply stated "Thank you Jasper. Very much," before leading me out of the solarium.

She led me back to the foyer. There she explained to me that before Alice, Jasper was very much a loner and sometimes he still has issues opening up to strangers.

"Carlisle and Esme won't be home for a bit so let me show you the rest of the house." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me tauntingly. She took a few steps up the stairs and wiggled her finger for me to follow. Of course I did, because I would follow my girl anywhere.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: twilight is stephanies ;) this one starts out a bit flitrty. and my lamb gets tons of props for this chapter. i was just not feeling it so its moslty all her!! ;)**

Chapter Thirteen

I followed her up the stairs. On the first landing, I could not resist her anymore. I shoved her to the wall, one hand on her hip and the other on her neck. I found her mouth with my passionate kiss. She weaved her arms around me and twisted her hands into my hair. I growled into her mouth feeling my slight erection pulse in growth. I pushed my hips into her, letting her feel my arousal. She wrapped her legs around me, my body holding her up against the wall. She raked her nails down my back and squeezed my ass. I tucked my hands up under her shirt and started massaging her breasts.

"Fuck" she said into my mouth.

"That's what I'm trying to do" I chuckled.

Giggling she said, "Carlisle and Esme just got home."

"Fuck"

"Don't worry EJ you'll get yours," she gave me that sexy smile leading me into Carlisle's study.

Just as we were sitting down on the brown leather couch, Carlisle and Esme entered. They were just as beautiful as their "children" were. Carlisle was tall while Esme was about a half a foot shorter. Just as the others, they were milky pale with bright glowing eyes.

"I was told that you wanted to see us, Bella" Carlisle had a velvety yet masculine voice.

"Yes I do." Bella smiled sweetly. "Carlisle, Esme this is my boyfriend Edward."

They exchanged questioning glances. I assumed that they knew as soon as they walked in the room that I was not one of them

"Edward, these are my parents. For all intents and purposes." she added.

With that comment, they again shared an understanding look. Bella told them about me being interested in the history of the family. She also told them that the rest of the family had already told me there stories, and that she would like them to tell me theirs. Carlisle began to tell me his tail then.

------

_I was changed in 1465. I was living in England at the time. I went to the New World in 1770 and began working as a doctor in a small hospital in Virginia. I have always been fascinated by medicine and try to help people whenever I can. _

_That's what happened when I found Emm in 1774. His eyes had shown a thirst for life that I could not bear to see go out. I had also been very lonely, in need of a friend and confidant that could understand me fully. Therefore, I had taken him from the hospital; no one had expected him to live so no one questioned his disappearance. _

_Emmett and I traveled the world after that and returned to the states in 1861 to explore the newfound west. While on a hunting trip, we found Jasper. He was badly beaten and Emm had wanted to finish him off to put him out of his misery. I saw that he was young, strong and he had the same light in his eyes that Emmett had. Therefore, I asked jasper just as I had asked Emmett; when he agreed we became a family of three. _

_--------_

"Edward, I hope that is what you were looking for." he told me.

I nodded at him as he turned to Esme with affection in his eyes. She smiled at him tenderly and looked to me.

"Edward, before I start, I just want to say that I love Bella, my daughter, very much. I hope that you will respect her wishes and treat her like the lady that she is." Turning to Bella she then said, "I'm sorry my dear but the mother in me made me do it." They both giggled.

-----

_Well let's see I was changed in the summer of 1710. I was living in France; I had just lost my baby and husband to small pox. I was distraught and tried to kill myself. The one who changed me found me there and bit me but something made it stop and not finish me off. I was changed _

_I was fully changed 3 days later, and alone. I roamed the country and world for over a hundred years. Then in 1890, while at the ballet I saw Alice for the first time. She was so pretty and graceful, my beautiful ballerina. I followed her career and went to all of her performances. Then in 1892 she became sick, I was at her bedside everyday and night. I knew she was alone like me, and I loved her so. When I knew her end was near, I asked her if she would like to become my daughter. She agreed and we have been together ever since_

_Then in 1904, we found Bella and added her to our family._

_As Esme finished telling me her story, she was looking at Bella with a great love in her eyes._

_-------_

When they were finished, we chatted a little. I told them about my father and why I had come to Forks. I blushed constantly I'm sure when they started asking Bella and me about our first meeting and date. They just kept nodding along so approvingly. Bella had sat incredibly close to me and was rubbing my thigh the whole time. It had been hard to focus on the stories with her so near and the promise of love making to come.

Finally, Bella told them that she was trying to give me a tour earlier and she would like to resume it if they didn't mind. They agreed saying they wanted to finish some things too. Esme winked at me then as I saw her take Carlisle's hand just in the same moment that Bella took mine.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: twilight is stephanies ;) wow! longest chapter yet! oh my goodness! something has taken us over hehe *yeah sorry shulda put in a dork alert ;) hehe**

**who loves lemons!!!!! hehe WE DO!!!! thats why you get 2! YES 2 i know its crazy! hope you just love it ;)**

Chapter Fourteen

She led me up a second flight of twisting stairs. I could not resist on the last couple of steps, I grabbed her firm ass and squeezed. She yanked me up to the hallway and slammed me to the wall. I was surprised yet seriously aroused. She pressed her body against me.

"You ready, EJ?" she purred as she turned the doorknob and pushed it open.

She pulled me inside and locked the door. She sauntered over to the giant four-poster bed in the corner of the room. Again, she put her tiny finger in the air and waved me to come and sit beside her. Locked in her seductive gaze I did as I was commanded. She stood up and began dancing in front of me. There was no music as she stripped for me. She straddled my lap, placing kisses on my face and neck. Slowly she raised my shirt up off my stomach and chest where she placed more kisses and licks. I pulled it the rest of the way over my head. Bella purred softly as she pushed me down onto the bed. She began again with a trail of kisses down my stomach. She undid my pants and slid them down. She was all over me; hands, lips, tongue. Kisses, licks, caresses. I was trembling.

Her hair fell across my lap. Her hands slid down my ribs and over my thighs. She lightly brushed her fingers over my course hair. She began licking little circles on my skin and blowing them dry. My erection stood at attention beside her cheeks. Slowly and with the backs of her fingernails, she moved her fingers lightly up and down my rod. I could feel her breath on my hardness. I knew that she was teasing me; I loved it and loathed it all at once. Unable to control my own body, my hips bucked toward her fingers as she made slow circles around the head.

She smiled up at me "EJ this will be so good"

I just vibrated in response. Then her lips were kissing my shaft. Her tongue was flicking this way and that. I shoved my hands into her hair but tried not to force her down onto me; knowing I couldn't even if I wanted to. Only the head was in her mouth when she started to slightly suck on me. It was the most erotic feeling I had had. I shivered and quaked. I thought I would come right then until she took me all into her mouth. I groaned desperately trying not to pull her hair out. She pulled all the way back so just my head was in her mouth and sucked again. Then she plunged back down on me.

Suddenly I exploded into her mouth. Even I wasn't prepared for the orgasm. I growled her name and fisted her hair. She rose up from my lap and swallowed. Her hands still on me pumping she grinned, "I'm not finished with you." I was ready all over again.

I pushed myself the rest of the way onto the bed. She was on top of me again. I massaged her breasts and took a nipple into my mouth. I pinched the other; it was her turn to moan. I release her breast, guided my hand down her stomach in search of her clit. I wiggled it gently as she rocked. She was so wet already. I slid two fingers inside of her to hear her moan my name. I stroked her clit faster and harder. She threw her head back and began to fondle her own breasts. I took that moment to roll over and tuck her under me.

I teased the outside of her folds with my dick. Stroking her back and forth. She was bucking under me and whimpering. Again I found her clit, rubbing it slowly I pushed into her moist hole. As I rubbed faster, I pushed in faster. I tucked my feet under me and my knees under her, with that leverage I sunk into her hard and fast. Her eyes flew open, her hands on my chest and her mouth was wide but no sound came out. I repeated as her eyes rolled back into her head and she tried to remember to breathe. She raked her nails down my chest with my last push as she screamed my name.

We laid there tangled up in each other. After a few minutes, I asked, "So what's your story?"

------

_I was born in 1886 in Italy. My mother died giving birth to me. My father was a baker in the village. It was just the two of us. When I was 1 14 he died and forced into a marriage of convenience. This man was much older than I was. I had no choice in the matter. I had no means of support and I had to keep the bakery, as it was all I had left of my father. _

_In the beginning, things were nice. We kept the bakery going and had lots of business. After a while, there was a downturn in sales and it made my husband depressed. He began to drink and treated me like a working slave. I was not aloud to be up front and socialize with our dear customers anymore. I overheard him tell them on numerous occasions that I had either run off or died._

_Once word was out that no one from the original business was there, people quit coming. This enraged my husband. That's when the beatings began. I don't remember them too well, must be a mental block or something. He had pulled up the floorboards and dug a trench where he would lock me up for days on end. This went on for years. _

_I do vaguely remember the last time. He had been punching me and kicking repeatedly for hours. At one point he threw me onto the table which. I was cowering in a corner when he picked up a rock, and bashed me in the head. Everything went dark then. He dumped my body and left me for dead._

_I was sure I was dead and in heaven because when I opened my eyes I saw the face of an angel. As my eyes focused, I could swear that I was looking into my mothers face. I even tried to reach out to her and called her mom. Her face softened and as she picked me up, she asked me if I would like to go home. I wasn't sure what she meant but in my state, I knew I would follow her anywhere. _

_After a few days at this mother's home, I was not improving. She had tended as best she could to my wounds and tried to feed me but I couldn't keep it down. One evening she leaned into my ear and said to me "my sweet girl. I have no conventional means to save you. But if you do not want to die I do have an offer."_

_Esme had found me and I had figured that out when she took me to her house. I had met Alice before I died too. When she told me what she would do to me, she promised me that we would be a family and never be alone anymore. _

_------_

I was laying there holding her unable to wrap my head around the story she just told me. "Bella, I'm so sorry"

"Stop. It was a long time ago and I'm fine now. If I had never gone through that I would not have met Esme or found you."

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too EJ"

I kissed her then wanting nothing more than to erase the bad memories from both our minds. I caressed her cool skin and placed kisses on her neck. She curved into me. I began a trail of kisses down her neck and arm. I cupped her breast, squeezed. She moaned.

"I still owe you," I said with a wry smile. She smiled back at me and gently pushed my head down the length of her body. I placed small kisses all the way down. I stopped just above her hairline. I cupped her mound in my hand, licking and blowing on her hips and inside her thighs.

She squirmed around me. It was such an amazing feeling to be curled up in between her legs; surrounded by her smell. She was already wet I could feel it dripping into my palm as I left it resting on her. I was slowly massaging her and nuzzling her coarse hair. Gently and ever so lightly, I slipped a finger inside her folds. The sharp intake of breath took my own breath away. I lowered my mouth to her center and gave her clit a swift lick. She trembled and squealed. I kept wiggling my finger and flicking my tongue as she bucked her hips against my mouth. She tasted sweet as honey. Her juices were trickling down my hand as I slid my finger out of her. I had to taste all of her. Just as she pushed down, I plunged my tongue deep inside her well. It was velvety soft and I noticed that she was warm inside. I flicked my tongue around inside her knowing I could never tire of her taste. I felt her walls constrict momentarily halting my tongue, as soon as I was released, I would twitch faster. Suddenly there was a rush of liquid in my mouth! Bella was writhing all around me screaming my name. I swallowed, lifted my face just enough so I could watch the remnants of her amazing orgasm.

After a few moments, she grabbed my hair and pulled me up beside her. "EJ, that was… I am…. Oh god!"

I just smiled at her wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh love," she said. "After that you don't owe me anything"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: twilight does not belong to my lamb and me. this ones cute! alice is so funny! ;)**

Chapter Fifteen

I woke the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. It took me a minute to remember where I was. I stretched and leaned over the bed to grab the screaming phone from my pants pocket.

"EJ, you ok? You didn't come home last night," Chief Masen, sounded worried.

"Uh yeah sorry bout that. I stayed at a buddy's house."

"Hmm. So things went well with Bella huh?" he chided.

"Um…"

"EJ, its fine. I understand, just wish would have called me. I was worried about you. You know all that parental type stuff"

"Yeah. Sorry Dad." I agreed.

"Why don't you two come by later. I would like to meet her. And don't worry I don't have any naked baby pictures of you," he laughed heartily in my ear.

"OK. See you later." I hung up and realized that living with my Dad wasn't that bad at all really. That he only wanted me to be happy and that is what would make him happy.

I rolled back onto the bed and realized I was alone. I stretched again, got up and put on my clothes. When I opened the bedroom door I heard voices from the stairs. It was Emmett mostly, chuckling about something someone just said. Then I heard him say clear as day "Yeah it is weird to be hearing Bella screaming in ecstasy" then I heard all them laugh.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty himself," Emmett boomed.

"I didn't hear your woman yelling your name repeatedly last night," I shot back.

Everyone said their good mornings to me. Bella came around the corner with some cinnamon rolls in hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Here. I made these just for you," she smiled sweetly. "And Emm quit eavesdropping on me! Unless of course you were needing some pointers."

Rose pounced wholeheartedly on Emmett and said, "Oh no Bella! He has all the right moves. He knows how to…"

"Now kids!" Esme scolded sarcastically. "We don't need to be invading everyone's space. Besides these two new lovebirds just get too caught up in themselves to remember there are others in the house I'm sure." she patted my hand and I blushed like a schoolgirl.

To get everyone's eyes off me I asked the room. "So how did you all end up here together? I mean I got how the three of you," I pointed to the guys and Rose, "came together and I heard how you lovely ladies became a family. Some one needs to give me the rest."

Alice giggled her little tinkling laugh and kissed Jasper full on the mouth. "It was us, Edward."

-----------

_Esme, Bella, and I had traveled to San Francisco to go to the opening of the Fillmore Theater. We were all super excited. The three of us had all gotten new dresses to wear so we were fabulous. I think we still have them packed away somewhere. Anyway, while we were milling around the lobby I caught site of this (she looked dreamily at Jasper) gorgeous man. He was standing in a far corner by himself. He just looked lost so of course I had to go see if I could do anything for him. The closer I got I was breath taken by him. _

_His hair was the color of honey. His eyes were golden and shone with the light of a pure soul. His lips were full and pouty. His chest and arms were hard muscle. He had a washboard stomach. His p…_

"_ALICE!" we all shouted._

_She giggled "What?"_

"_Story" Rosalie stated._

"_Oh right. Where was I? Oh yeah"_

_So as I approached him he was coming towards me. I stopped dead in my tracks as he locked eyes with mine. That moment was like the earth stopped spinning and we were the only two beings on it. He reached for my hand wrapping his arm around my back sweeping me into a waltz. When he pulled me close he whispered in my ear, "Ma chere, Juste a cette instant, mon monde etais vide, mais maintenaint, juste a la fin de l'eternite, je suis a toi" I was mush. Complete and total mush. Right then Jasper had my heart forever no matter what. _

_I don't know how long we stood there holding each other but obviously our families sought us out. I could tell as soon as Carlisle looked at Mom he was smitten. The rest kind of writes itself. The Cullen's didn't leave right away. They stayed with us and Mom and Carlisle's love grew. We all started to travel together then., perfecting our public story as we went along. Then about three years ago we came here to Forks_

_-------_

"Thanks everyone for letting me learn a little about your lives. Also, thanks for being so welcoming of me. I hope that we can do this again and often. I don't mean to be rude but my Dad is expecting me and he would love to meet Bella," I said to them.

"By all means. Have a great time!" Carlisle sent us off.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: twilight is mrs meyers!! ;) smooshy stuff, cutesy stuff, LEMON!! this one has it all! hehe i think ;) enjoy! please review! **

Chapter Sixteen

As we got in to my car and started to my house, I asked Bella a question that had been on my mind for the last few minutes. "Bella what did Jasper say to Alice?"

"Oh EJ it was the sweetest thing ever! He said 'Cherished one, my world was empty until this moment. From here by eternity I shall be yours.' Alice is such a sucker for that smooshy stuff."

We had a comfortable silence for the drive back home. She held my hand and played with my hair. It felt so good to have her touching me; it was like second nature to her and for me, well, I had never felt so wanted in my life.

I parked on the street next to the sidewalk so Bella would not have to walk through the muddy driveway. Dad must have seen us pull up because he had the door open for us before we were on the porch.

"Dad this is Bella, Bella this is my dad, Edward Masen," I introduced.

"Hello, Chef Masen,"

"Hello Bella. It's nice to meet you," he smiled. "Well come on in guys."

We went in and sat down in the living room. Bella and Dad seem to hit it off well. I think he was quite taken with her. Not surprising, my girl was charming, captivating, and beautiful. The conversation soon turned to the topic of my birthday and my plan to go back to Lincoln Park, Colorado to visit my mom for a weekend. My plan was to go alone but now I was starting to change my mind. I did not want to be away from Bella not even for a minute. I decided then that I would ask her to come with me to my moms. We had a great time talking with my dad but soon I realized it was getting late and he was getting tired.

"Dad I'm going to go ahead and take Bella home."

"OK. It has been wonderful getting to know you Bella," he yawned

"You to chef swan" Bella smiled.

"Please call me Edward... unless that is to confusing," he looked at me then knowing I did not go by EJ now.

Bella was quick to point out that she called me EJ much to the delight of my dad.

"Well then by all means call me Edward."

"OK good night Edward. You ready to go EJ?" she gave me that sly smile that I loved so much and we walked out to my car.

"Hey EJ," Dad pulled my arm. "You plan on coming back tonight? "

"Um. I don't know yet."

"I'll leave the door open for you," he smiled at me as I walked out the door.

Halfway to Bella's house I asked her to come with me to my mothers. She obviously was not paying attention to me as she began kissing my neck and rubbing my thigh.

"Bella, love?"

"Hmm," still kissing, hand going higher.

"Bella!"

My voice was barely a whisper, as she was sucking on my earlobe and her hand was rubbing my now hard cock.

"What EJ," she said with a giggle.

I asked her if she wanted to go with me to meet my mom in a couple weeks. She was excited by the idea. We talked about the trip on the way up the porch steps. At the door, I leaned in to kiss her, and then she went to push the door shut.

"I don't get to come in?" I pouted.

"No, not tonight." I was struck with disappointment, but she went on to say, "Don't worry love I will come to you later. That way we don't have to worry about house full of eavesdropping vampires."

I drove back to my dads with a warm feeling; things were going great with him and I had found the love of my life. No, I thought to my self, the love of my eternity. The lights were still on when I pulled up to the house. Dad was on the sofa flipping the channels. I sat with him for a round of channel surfing before I ventured upstairs, excited that Bella would be coming over soon. I jumped into the shower and thought of shaving but I did not want dad to get suspicious.

When I go back to my room, she was already there. Bella was lying seductively on my bed wearing a little piece of lingerie. I could not tear my eyes away. Her pale skin underneath the black lace was a remarkable sight. I stood there with my mouth gaping as she slowly lifted herself off my bed and strolled over to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a long slow kiss. When she pulled back, she smiled her sexy smile.

"EJ, I love you so much."

"My Bella. I love you"

As she walked me to the bed, she undressed me, a simple task as after my shower I only put on my flannel pants. She pushed me back on the bed and snuggled down between my legs. I felt her wet mouth surround member while sucking lightly. I was immediately ready to explode; she always had that way with me. She giggled around my erection as if she was pleased with my thoughts. Then she did something I never expected. She turned herself around putting her firm ass right in my face. With out releasing my cock from her mouth she reached behind and pulled her skimpy panties out of the way showing me all of her womanly beauty. I wiggled her clit with my thumb as I plunged my tongue inside her. I followed her rhythm and soon we were both climaxing.

She flipped herself around and slid down onto me. Bobbing and bouncing she kept me hard. I pulled her nipple into my mouth and sucked hard knowing that she loved it. We tried to be so quiet but she loved being on top I knew I would have to roll her over so she would not scream out. After I flipped her over, I felt her walls constrict around me. I knew she was getting close. Grabbed a pillow and placed it close to her face. She began to whimper as I dove deeper into her. Her breaths were short and sharp. She kept repeating Ed and just as she screamed, I placed the pillow over her face. She came so hard right then I could not move. I just laid on her moved the pillow and began kissing all over her face. Her breathing came back to normal and once again, I got my beautiful smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: twilight is stephanies ;) ok so i think we have a goofy sense of humor. sorry if you think we're nuts. we seriously laoughed out loud. ;) oo theres a bpov in here too that was wierd btw but my lamb is fabulous! i may be the typer and word person but the ideas are all her! isnt she amazing ;)**

Chapter Seventeen

Our time together before our trip to Colorado was some of the best times of my life. I spent my dyas at school and with my dad. My relationship with him had improved greatly since I met Bella. Her love was even helping me to heal. I saw her everyday at school and in the evenings, we kept up the facade of a proper teenage relationship. Although, eWvery night she was in my room waiting for me. Oh those nights!

Nights were filled with lacey lingerie. Messed up sheets. Sweat. Screaming into pillows. Tickling and giggling. Caressing and kissing. Cuddling and sleeping; well sleeping for me anyway.

We were now on our way back from the weekend at my moms. It was nice to see her and have Bella meet her. I took Bella down the canyon on the donkeys and to that mom and pop restaurant for their famous broccoli cheese soup. It was such a nice getaway and since I took Bella, I now had better, more loving memories of my favorite places from my childhood.

We were driving along singing to some goofy oldies songs and laughing. I loved being with my girl. We were so in tune with on another. Everything we did was fun no matter what it was.

Then she turned to me with a somber face and said "EJ there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Uh, Sure," I was a little taken aback as we were just having a great time and now she seemed to be worried about something.

"I am having such a great time being with you, I love it. I love you EJ. Its just there's this one thing I feel so guilty about and I'm scared that once I tell you won't want to be with me anymore."

"Bella, that's just silly. I love you and there is nothing. Nothing! You can do to make me stop. Now tell me what this is so we can sing Purple People Eater."

She laughed hysterically for a moment. "That's kinda what this is about honey."

"You've been eating people? But your not purple" I snickered.

"No love I'm not eating people but not to long ago I was super close."

My eyes grew wide. I asked her whom she would have wanted to eat or if she had left one night and I had not noticed. She told me that the day she met me in biology she was struck by an overwhelming thirst for my blood. She said no one had ever affected her like that before. She had snuck into my father's house that night when I was sleeping on the couch. I was sleeping so soundly that I did not even flinch when she climbed up in my lap and she was breathing me in. she licked my neck then and she said what stopped her from sinking her teeth into me was that I moaned her name. That she said was when she noticed that her hand was resting on my crotch and I had reached for her breast. Before I opened my eyes, she told me that she got away.

Shocked I turned into her driveway and stopped the car. "That was you! It was real not a dream. Wow! That was the first night in about a year that I did not have a nightmare! Oh Bella! I know you've been helping me get past things without even knowing but this is awesome!"

She looked at me dumbfounded "what? I tried to eat you?"

"Well, is my blood still a draw for you because if it is change me now. Since that day when you left and wrote that note I have tried not to push the issue. Bella, I think you need to understand how much I worry that one day you won't want to fight your urges anymore and leave me forever and I just won't have that! Change me now!"

"Edward, are you sure you want this?" she asked me uncertainly.

Of course I was. I loved her. What's the big issue? How do I make her understand that I want to be with her forever?

"Bella, don't you want to be with me? Always?"

"Of course I do" she squeezed herself between my body and the steering wheel. "I love you so much. In my entire existence I've not ever felt so strongly for another being. Edward, you have brought life back into my world and I can't bring myself you take your life away. That would be so selfish of me. Think of your dad. Think of your mom. They love you too. They want you to live a long and happy life."

I cut her off there. I told her that they knew I was happy; that she made me happy. I knew that we would make it work, all of the others had. That's when she explained to me that her family had been changed when they were dying and had no family to worry about them. She said that I was different, I had people that loved me and I was healthy.

"EJ, love. Please? Can we talk more about this later? You have me now and I am not going anywhere and neither are you. Cant we be happy with this time now?" she pleaded, leaving kisses on my cheeks.

"Yes Bella. We will talk about this later. You know I am happy with you." I kissed her sweetly.

We stumbled out of the car. Laughing we walked up the steps. Bella tensed as she grasped the door handle. I asked her what was wrong and all she said was we have company. She pushed open the door tentatively and stepped in front of me. She seemed to have a protective stance. We heard the voices in the living room and turned toward them. I was happy that I was a bit taller than Bella so I could see them as we entered the room. The whole family was there as well as another woman. She was very pretty, tall and slender, long strawberry hair; she was creamy white just like the rest of them. When her head snapped to my face I saw her eyes change to black. I knew then that she too was a vampire.

"Tanya! What a surprise!" Bella said with distaste in her voice.

"Bella! Darling!" Tanya drawled throwing her arms around Bella. She never took her eyes off me. While leaning over her should Tanya looked me up and down and kept breathing deeply. Her black eyes showing how ready she was to pounce on me.

Carlisle stepped up to us then and introduced me officially to Tanya. He told her that Bella and I had just returned from a trip and would probably like to go relax for a bit before we socialized. I could feel the tension in the room and all eyes were on us. Bella quickly gabbed my hand and practically dragged me up the stairs. Once in her room, Bella told me that Tanya was a nomad. She had found Bella's family before and had traveled with them for a short time. Bella told me that Tanya had many issues trying to live as the Cullen's do. She was like a siren, baiting men and having her way with them. This made Carlisle very angry and he asked her to leave.

Bella then wrapped her arms around me "EJ, I'm uncomfortable having you around Tanya. I don't trust her. I saw how she was looking at you."

"Yeah I know. Creepy"

"EJ. I'm serious! Go home. I will come by later. She won't stay here long. I love you"

"I love you, Bella."

She kissed me longingly and she let her arms linger around me. I winked at her, trying to reassure her that things were fine and I would see her later.

BPOV

I straightened my shoulders and headed down the stairs. I glanced out the window and saw him get into his car and drive away. I let out a sigh of relief and turned into the living room.

Tanya said in her sickeningly sweet voice, "Darling where did your friend go?"

"He left. Speaking of which…" I started.

Rose cut me off, "You need to leave your hunting habits tend to draw to much attention, and we like it here. We wouldn't want to have to leave a place we like on account of you again." Rose spat the words at her. Tanya just stood there with a smile on her face as if Rose was not spewing vial words at her.

She eyed us conspiratorially, "OK OK. I get it. I am no longer welcome with the Cullen's. I will leave."

I did not trust her one bit. Not after the incident with Emmett, but once she was gone I knew I would feel better and Edward would be safe then. We all stayed together in the solarium for a while keeping our senses sharp. Soon we all relaxed a bit and I made my exit to go see my man.

I trotted up the Masen's back yard. I looked up noticing that his light was not on. That struck me as odd as it wasn't that late yet. Swiftly I jumped up to his window ledge and peeked in.

He was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: twilight does not belong to my lamb and me ;) lets see the side of some characters that you didnt expect to see shall we? and a bit of a turning point maybe? hmmm... hope you love it! ;) oh and we want to dedicate this (our longest chapter) to becullen1 ;) we were thinking bout ya as we wrote this**

Chapter Eighteen

I woke up in the dark, cold and naked. I tried to sit up but my head pounded like crazy. The last thing I remember was walking into my room and hearing an unfamiliar laugh as fingers curled around my neck.

I looked at my surroundings. I was in a cheap dingy motel room. I could feel the grim on the sheets and rolled off to the floor, which was no better. I crawled to the bathroom hoping it would not be as bad. When I opened the door, I screamed like a little girl. Tanya was standing in the bathtub over a bloody body. She hissed at me and I stumbled backwards. When I tried to flee, she caught me by the hair and threw me on the bed.

She pounced on me pinning me down. She leaned in to my face and growled, "Just where you think you're going?"

Staring at her in wide-eyed fear, I could only gulp.

Her face shifted and she began to caress my cheek. "Oh Love. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not used to being interrupted when I eat."

"I'm not your love" I seethed feeling a pang of courage. "Get off me, psycho bitch!"

She slapped me across the face.

"If you hurt me Bella will kill you."

She let out a hard guttural laugh, "Bella? Kill me? Are you serious? She didn't even change you. You're just a toy to her. A soft mushy human. If she really loved you then she would have changed you. She doesn't care about you. Humans are a dime a dozen."

"You're wrong!" I spat. "Bella loves me and she WILL come for me."

She giggled, "Well if you're right then this will be a great way to teach the Cullen's that they are no better than the rest of us. So while I have you here, I'm going to play a game."

She began to kiss my chest and I smacked her away. Her head shot up and she growled at me again. She pinned me to the bed holding my arms down with hers and she was kneeling on my thighs; I could not move. She began again kissing my chest and stomach. She traced circles around my nipples with her tongue. My skin began to crawl as her face got incredibly close to my dick. I tried to roll, sit up anything to get away from her but she was so strong.

Just as Tanya opened her mouth to take in my member Bella kicked open the door. Taking in the scene Bella's eyes turned black as rage coursed through her.

"You skanky whore get your fucking nasty face away from my man!" Bella snarled, as she tore into the room and tackled Tanya to the floor. Bella began beating her face in recklessly, tearing at Tanya's hair.

Swiftly Tanya gained her footing and stood ready to fight Bella. They circled each other for a few moments growling. I could only gape at them. Their clothes were shredded in that short amount of time and I realized then that I was still naked…

And I was hard! That deterred me for a second before I realized that this was a serious situation. I scrambled for my clothes. Just as I pulled my shirt over my head, Tanya had Bella on the floor. My instincts took over and I pounced on her, which proved to be foolish when she tossed me away like a rag doll. Thank god, Jasper opened the door when he did or I would have smashed into it.

"Whoa! You ok there bro?" Jasper asked before he saw the fight in the room.

I yelled out "Help Bella!"

A blur pushed past me and then screaming and rumbling growls ensued. Furniture broke. Mirrors crashed. The sink cracked. It was total chaos. Emmett grabbed me and pulled me out of the doorway.

"NO! I have to help Bella!"

"Dude. Chill out. You can't help them." Emmett tried to calm me down. "This is Rose and Bella's fight. And we have to keep you safe. Don't need my sister coming after me."

"Here drink this," jasper said handing me a bottle of water.

Things were crashing and flying around the room. Luckily, it only lasted for a few moments so no other guests were disturbed. Rose emerged first, disheveled and unharmed and then Bella staggered out.

"Emm, Jazz we need a car and a fire. She won't be bothering us anymore." Bella said cryptically.

I went to her and put my arms around her. She was stiff like she wasn't in this world right now. Patiently I stood by Bella's side until she turned to look at me. Her black eyes shifted as if she didn't quite see me.

Jasper interrupted then, "Edward, we need to get you home. Bella should hunt."

"NO! I'm not leaving her."

I heard Bella's soft but distracted voice "EJ, go. I will come later. I promise."

Alice put her small hand on my shoulder. She told me that she would take me to my house to get some things and then we could go back to their house and wait for Bella. Alice said this would be best.

At home, I packed a bag. Dad was gone so I wrote him a note saying Bella was sick and I was going to stay with her for the weekend since the rest of the family were gone on a trip. I hated that I was lying to him since things were going pretty well but I couldn't be away from Bella.

-----------

I tried to relax while waiting for Bella in her room. This was actually the first time I had the opportunity to look around since all I had ever really seen in this room was my seductive sexy Bella.

The room reminded of chocolate covered strawberries. The poster bed was a deep brown with red bedding. She had a small matching desk with laptop in the far corner and the back wall was a full bookshelf. She had a brown leather chaise opposite of the desk. That is where I was dozing when Bella opened the door.

I jumped up and stared at her beauty. She always looked so healthy after she hunted. Her cheeks even seemed fuller. She strode over to me and wrapped me in a tight embrace. I could feel her breathing me in. I hugged her back with vigor.

"Oh EJ my love! I am so sorry I put you in danger. I should've protected you…"

I took her face in my hands and kissed her pouty lips. She curled into my body and twisted her hands in my hair. I had to push her away a bit so I could breathe.

"Bella, I'm fine but I wont be if you don't let me breathe once in a while" I smiled at her lovingly.

She gave me a small smile. "I was so worried. I'm sorry I really should have protected you better."

"I should be protecting you. You are my world and I died inside a little knowing I couldn't help you. Bella I need to be able to protect you. I want to be with you forever. I need you. I love you. Please Bella change me so I can do these things for you." I begged her.

I could see her working it over in her mind. I knew she had reservations about it but I didn't know why. Just as I was getting ready to ask her this, she told me.

"EJ. I understand that you want this, but do you understand that you will not be able to see your family anymore? You won't get to go home again. You won't get to watch the game and eat pizza with your dad. And it will hurt. Bad. It will feel like your whole body is on fire for days. Your stomach will feel like its turning inside out. You will get sick. You will be irrational. You will be angry. You will want to hate us all as we try to help you. And the first time you feed, you will despise yourself. There is much to learn EJ. It will be hard. We will fight. Are you sure you want all that?"

I stood there thinking for a moment. I didn't want to leave my family, but I didn't want to grow old and die without her. Then I began, ""Bella, I want you. If that is what I must endure for a short time then I can do that. If you know we will fight then we can hedge it. We will be fine. I promise. Yes, I will miss my dad and mom. But we can come up with a plan for that right? We can plan a summer long backpacking trip through the European Mountains or something." I hugged her to me hoping that she would do this for us.

She stared into my eyes, searching me for any hint of insecurity about my choice. "Fine." she said somewhat reluctantly. "After graduation we will travel. My family will have to come with us if I change you while we are gone. I won't be able to help you by myself. We can tell your parents something happened to you on the trip or you can try to drag it out when we come home but you will only have a few years before they realize something isn't right. Well they will see that right away once they look at you."

I was so excited that she agreed. I knew deep down that it would be hard to let my parents go but I knew that being with Bella is what I needed. I had never felt quite right until I met her. I remembered the electricity I felt the first time she was close to me. I thought about the short time we had been together and how alive I have felt. I knew it in my soul that my place on this earth was with Bella. She would be my family and my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: twilight is not ours! eeek!! we've caought up to ourselves! now we have no cushion! eeek! LEMON WARNING!!! YAY! ;) this chapter is for our fabulous friend Rosalynn. we weren't planning on going into the story of tanya and emmett but we did. ;) hope you like it. and it looks like the story will be longer than we planned! hope thats ok with y'all ;)**

Chapter Nineteen

I woke up wrapped up in Bella's strong arms. Memories from last night flooded my brain. We had some of the best hottest sex last night! She had sat me down on her bed and sucked my cock dry. Then she shoved me down onto the bed and rode me for hours. I loved being with a vampire; I could be as animalistic as I wanted knowing I would not hurt her. She was getting really into her ride and I would pull her hair, arching her back so her breasts were bouncing right in my face. I would suckle them and hearing her moans and my name on her lips was enough to make me come a second time.

I smiled at her. When I leaned in for my first kiss of the day my stomach told Bella good morning.

"EJ you are hungry! Why don't you ever tell me these things? You need to eat! C'mon!" she tugged me out of bed.

"That's not the beast I want to feed, Darlin." Groaning, I pulled my pants on from the floor leaving the rest of my clothes because I hoped that since it was only Sunday we could stay naked all day in her room. I silently punched myself for only listening to my teenage hormones but when you got something good, you can't let it go to waste.

"Later, Love. Now you should eat." she brushed her naked body past me, "you need your energy for later"

She winked at me as she slid a slinky sundress over her form. I was rock hard wanting to toss her on the bed and ravage her some more but my stomach had other plans.

_GROWL!_

I was keeping my Bella thoroughly distracted as we headed down the stairs, grabbing her great ass, kissing her neck. She kept swatting me away and giggling at me. It was great morning so far. We turned into the kitchen and were surprised at the scene displayed before us. Emmett was sitting on the counter with only an apron tied around his waist. Rosalie was in between his knees wearing silk pajamas leaning in to him with whip cream on her finger.

Their heads snapped to us. I gazed at them, my jaw slack; Bella let out a roar of laughter.

"What are you doing?' Rosalie asked in a shocked tone.

Chuckling Emmett said "the human is probably hungry my love"

He hopped down from the counter and strode out of the room. Emmett being Emmett he took the long way around the island so we could all see his bear ass. He was laughing so hard as he went up the stairs.

Rose was chuckling a bit too as she washed her hands in the sink. "I'm sorry you had to see that Edward."

"No really its ok" I smirked. "I'm sure its not easy listening to your sister screaming all night." I shot my girl a big smug grin. "Hey I do have a question for you Rosalie."

"Edward, your family now you can call me rose."

"OK, Rose, why were you helping to fight Tanya?" I inquired.

She took a deep breath and eyed Bella for a moment, and then she started.

_Tanya was an old friend of Carlisle's. When he decided to be a vegetarian, they had a difference of opinion, so she left him. She came around again when Carlisle brought Emmett home about 300 years later. Tanya had enticed Emmett to go with her to feed on humans. Emmett was still very young, only a couple of years old. She told him that he was missing out by not getting to feast on mortals. Emm fed with her once and regrets it to this day. She had tried to seduce him then to keep him with her, but when he saw how savage she was, he couldn't stand her._

_Eighty years later Emmett found me and brought me home. We had an amazing first decade together. We had just brought Jasper home and were showing him our hunting areas. We had a great routine, the four of us. Then that bitch showed up on our doorstep. She was all southerly nice at first to jasper and I but she was all over my man and I was ready to kill her. Carlisle new my emotions were running on high. He also new I was too young to fight her. She had wisdom and skill on her side. I may have had newborn strength but I had no fighting strategy. We tried to endure her presence in our boundaries but when she started to hunt people, we associated with on a regular basis we decided it was time for us to move._

_I was so full of hatred for this beast and I have carried it with me for about 140 years. When Bella told me you were gone Friday night, my heart sank for her. Bella loves you just as I love Emmett and when I learned that Tanya had taken you all that rage came coursing back through me. I would not let my sister live as I have for all these years. Worrying that some other creature will take the love of her existence. _

As Rose ended her story, Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. Rose just smiled at her. Then she wiped the counter and left silently.

"Wow! I didn't know how close your family was with Tanya at one time."

Bella kissed my neck "Yes, I am glad I missed her first two appearances but I definitely did not like this one. I am Glad she's gone."

We rummaged through the cabinets for something for my talkative stomach. I chowed a bowl of Captain Crunch with Crunch Berries. Bella giggled and smiled at me the whole time I ate.

When we got back upstairs, I dropped my jeans just as I entered the room. I jumped back onto the bed and instantly Bella was on top of me. Her long chocolate hair was tickling my chest. She kept tuning her head, swishing all that luscious hair on me. I could not stop laughing. She held my hands over my head so I couldn't hold her hair out of the way. She was musically laughing with me.

After our laughing died down, she laid down beside me tracing circles on my abs. My little soldier seemed to like this and perked up to her.

She giggled at me and I just shrugged, "I think he really likes you."

"Does he?" she said alluringly.

She grasped my member in her hand and began pumping. I reached over, placed kisses on her neck, and massaged her breast through her dress. She moaned in delight. I reached up her dress to caress her thighs, teasing her folds by flittering my fingers just over them. Instantly, she flipped me over to my back and tied my hands to the bedposts. She started again with her hair, letting it fall softly on my legs and cock. I felt her kissing my member next and slowly rubbing her hand up and down. Then she was kissing my abs while letting her nipple graze the head of my dick. She was teasing me and I could not touch her. She would kiss my rod and my hips would pump up to her face. She would giggle at my uncontrollable desire. She stood up over me and began to strip tease for me.

Slowly she untied the halter of her sundress. She held it up with one hand and began to pull the bottom of the dress up with the other. I could see her magnificent mound as she slipped a finger inside. My dick lurched in need at the sight of my Bella fondling herself. As she plunged her finger into her pussy, she let the top of her dress fall; with her other hand she began to pinch her nipple. She groaned and bit her lip. I could feel my balls tighten as I watched her pleasure herself. My wrists were on fire from trying to reach for her. She opened her eyes and beamed at me.

"Do you wish to be untied my love?" she whispered in my ear with a trace of her tongue.

I tried to speak but nothing would come out. She was squatting over me and I could feel her juices dripping on my cock. I had to have her! She chuckled once again and slid down on my cock without untying me. I wanted to explode the second I felt her walls around me. She bounced on my lap a few times before she let me go. I flipped her around onto all fours and plunged my throbbing dick into her. She called out my name as I pounded my full nine and a half inches into her. She placed her hands on the headboard so she had more leverage to push back into me. She reached under us to tickle my balls as they bounced off her clit. I gave her one hard slap on the ass with my last push as I erupted into her. She kept pushing against me until I was completely spent. She collapsed under me and pulled me down beside her.

She was twirling her fingers around my hair and I was pulling my hand through hers. My stomach growled again.

"Don't you ever get enough?" she chided.

"Of you? Never," I hugged her to me and kissed her forehead.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: twilight = s.m. ;) ok so my lamb loves me and let me run with this chapter. you should know whats coming so i hope i dont spoil anything but i want you all the understand that i am big into vampires so i have changed so things about "the change" from what stephanie has done. i tried to keep it close to a twilight type change but i wanted it to be more like what people generally read about vampires too. i so hope this doesnt ruin it for you ;) please review. we want to know what you love and what you cant stand.**

Chapter Twenty

Time passed quickly after the incident with Tanya. Before we knew it, we had graduated and were preparing for our backpacking trip. I had told my dad a few weeks ago so by now he was accepting of the idea.

We went to Italy. The Cullen's' had a villa there. It was an old Roman style home. They had an atrium at the entrance and a garden in the center. The home was secluded on the side of a mountain. As soon as we were settled, I was like an impatient child bugging Bella to change me.

"EJ, dear, don't you want to see some of the ruins first? Maybe go to some restaurants and taste the cuisine?" she asked.

"I will have eternity to see the sights of Rome," I knew that she was stalling. "But maybe you're right about eating. I won't have that chance again."

She smiled at me, happy that I let her delay. Bella took me to a cozy little family inn. She said that this was one of her favorite places to eat growing up. She ordered for me, duck with red potatoes and green beans and for dessert, she ordered me tiramisu and gelato. By the time I was finished she had talked me into walking around the town so she could show me all of her favorite places.

When we returned to the villa, I was again pestering Bella like crazy to change me right then. She would only smile at me as she pulled me back to our room. It was all the way to the back of the house. The room had originally been designed for the servant quarters. Emmett had suggested that we go there so he would not have to hear Bella and me in the throws of passion the whole summer. I was talking so excitedly about my upcoming change, that I was not paying attention to Bella undoing my belt and fly.

"… so great… Whoa! That's not what I expected," I gasped losing my train of thought as Bella suckled on my member. I felt her shift her head as I grew in her mouth. I tangled my hands in her hair and began to push her face down onto me. She pushed me down to the bed, pushing up my shirt and pulling off my pants. She took her time caressing every part of me, staring at my naked form. She almost looked sad.

"Bella? What is it?"

She just shook her head at me and straddled me. She rode me long and slow. I let her lead me just as always. She turned us over so that I was on top of her. I kissed her eyelids, nose and neck. I whispered in her ear how much I loved her and how I always wanted to be by her side. I kept my thrusting slow as she had.

I told her I was about to cum knowing she hadn't yet and that was when her whole attitude changed. Just as my balls tightened to force my essence into her, she dug her claws into my ass. She began kissing me fiercely. She pulled my tongue into her mouth, surprised my climax took over. She hadn't let me have my tongue in her mouth since that night she left and it sent me to another level of orgasm. Then I realized what she was doing. She had grazed my tongue with her teeth and was sucking my blood. My eyes grew wide and she flipped me over.

"Are you sure you want this?" she inquired, her eyes turning black. "This is your last chance to back out."

I simply nodded at her, swallowing my own blood.

"EJ, this will hurt," she reiterated.

She gave me a soft kiss on my lips and hugged me tight. Again that sad look fell over her now onyx eyes. Then her mouth was on my neck; kissing at first. She seemed hesitant so I turned my face to hers and kissed her, plunging my still bleeding tongue in her mouth. She pulled back and dove to my neck again. I screamed out as she bit down on me. I could feel her draining me of my life and I was on the edge of consciousness.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled. "You should have waited! Let me help you."

I felt Jasper's hands by on my arms and Bella sat on my legs so I couldn't move.

"Could you cover him up? That's a bit more than I wanted to see," was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

When I woke up, I felt like my veins were on fire. I tried to get up but I had been tied down. I called out but no one came. That's when I saw the note on the ceiling. Jasper had written that he took Bella to hunt and the rest of the family was out hunting as well. He said that everyone was aware and would come back soon.

Frantic I kept pulling on my restraints. I felt a growl build in my throat. With my last tug on my wrists, I broke free and the roar came out.

"Impressive," Carlisle said. "Drink this."

"What is it?" I choked out, now sitting up. I was surprised that he appeared in the doorway.

"It's some of the blood from my kill. You will be extremely hungry for the next couple of weeks. We will all be bringing you something so you don't have to go out yet. Please promise me you won't leave this room until you don't feel the pain any more," he pleaded.

I agreed to his request. He had placed some new clothes on the bed before he left. He told me that these would feel better on my new skin and that when I felt better Alice wanted to take me shopping. I laughed at that. The clothes did feel good. I could feel every fiber in them. I went over to the mirror worried that I would look very different. The face staring back at me startled me. My eyes were onyx just like Bella's before she bit me. I looked thinner and a bit more angular through my face. I was pale too, like tissue paper stretched across my bones. My hair was different, like it had been highlighted. I decided I liked it. I touched my cheek. It was rock hard so I gave my self a punch in the abs. Nothing; I didn't feel a thing. Just rock hard. Suddenly I felt flames rise in my stomach and I doubled over.

"EJ! Oh god! I'm so sorry," Bella was wrapping her arms around me.

"Bella, I missed you when I woke" I squeaked. I noticed that my voice had changed a bit. It seemed throatier, deeper maybe.

"What have I done!" she cried!

I tried to console her but I couldn't control my body. I began to shake uncontrollably so she helped me back to the bed. She then gave me her leftovers. Instantly I felt better. Bella noticed and a smile spread across her face. She pushed a wisp of hair off my forehead and traced the line of my jaw. Her eyes were honey colored again and I wondered when mine would be that amazing color.

Alice and Jasper came back later with their offering for me. They both seemed happy that I was doing better. Alice was shaking with glee when I told her that Carlisle said she would be taking me shopping soon. She prattled on and on about different blends of fabric for me to try. I looked at my lovely Bella and rolled my eyes. We all laughed.

Emmett and Rose came later in the evening. Rose was hesitant to speak with me and kept avoiding my gaze. Emmett picked me up and tossed me into the closet door, busting it in half.

"Ha!" he boomed. "Didn't hurt you a bit did it, young'un?"

I straightened up and flew at him with such amazing speed I didn't even know it myself until I had him pinned on the ground pushing on me to get off him. Loving this new strength, I made him struggle for a minute before I started laughing.

"Yeah you just wait till you newness wears off and it's a fair fight," he chuckled and threw his arm around Rose's waist.

Rose finally spoke up, "Edward, you are our brother now but that doesn't mean you get to beat each other up all the time."

"Oh hun, it's alright he wont get far with me you know that"

With that, they were gone. A couple hours later, my insides were on fire again. With perfect timing, Esme and Carlisle knocked on the door. Again, they fed me and Carlisle questioned how I was feeling.

This went on for about a week and 2 days before I was granted access to the rest of the house. Bella would not leave my side. She was constantly holding my hand and it felt great. All of my senses had been heightened. She took me on walks thru the valley at night to show me the tracks of animals I would soon be hunting. She taught me how to listen for them and all of the smells that swirled around me. She was an amazing teacher.

During the day, she would hold me in bed. I still felt like I should be sleeping so she appeased me on this. She refused to make love to me until I had total control. This hurt emotionally a bit but I would not let her see that. I knew that when the time was right I could have all of her like I never have before. It would be the best day of my life. No the best day of my existence. In addition, I also had the comforting feeling that now Bella and I would be together until the end of time.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello all its me the lamb. I know right, had to lock my lion up to be able to write this. No really she wanted me to write one, thought after 20 chapters you might want to hear from someone other then her. Hope you like this chapter there is a lot of me in it, seeing as i am the fluff expert. As always they belong to SM not us. Thanks guys for all your reviews we love them and they really help. **

Chapter Twenty-One

Time passed quickly, even being constantly awake. By the beginning of my third week as a vampire, I was preparing for my first hunt. For the last couple of days Bella and I had seen lynx tracks on our evening walks. She had suggested that tonight I give hunting a try. I was nervous. I had never been hunting before. She had been reassuring me all day, telling me she would be there if she felt I needed assistance. When we got to the trail where the tracks were the lynx was there staring us down. I felt the flames of the thirst licking the walls of my stomach and my instincts took over. I bounded after the animal and in a few short strides I tackled him.

Bella came giggling up beside me "EJ, you're a mess! Here let me show you how to make this look more natural."

When we walked into the villa, Bella was still chuckling at me. She pushed my hair out of my face, wiped some blood of my cheek and smiled proudly at me. The whole family was waiting for us in the parlor. When we rounded the corner Esme gasped at my appearance, Jasper chuckled lightly, and Emmett was in hysterics.

"What ran you over, bro?" Emmett said between breaths.

I just rolled my eyes as Esme tried to dust off my shirt. I gave a nod to Carlisle when I noticed his questioning glance to assure him I was fine.

Bella squeezed my hand, "He did amazing! He's a natural."

I explained to them my hunt and then Bella and I headed back to our room. She sprinted ahead of me and practically slammed the door in my face.

"Bella, what are you doing? You know doors can't hold me back anymore," I shouted, banging on the door anyway.

The door flew open and my Bella was standing in the frame wearing a long black silk and lace gown. My eyes popped wide open and my jaw went slack. She walked backwards, away from me prompting me to follow. I crossed the distance to her in one long stride and wrapped her in my arms. I was trembling with excitement. She now felt I had enough control.

I let her lead as she undressed me. When she pushed my pants down, she followed them and knelt in front of me. She cupped my balls in her small hand. I groaned as she tookmy hard manhood into her mouth. The sensation was more than I had imagined. Bella was sucking hard on me like she never had before. I felt her teethslide down the length of me. I groaned again. I pulled her up and placed her on the bed, pushing the fabric out of the way. She opened her legs for me. Her sent was even more intoxicating than before. I kissed down her thigh and felt her deep inhale as I flicked her clit withmy tongue. She began twisting and wiggling as I moved faster and faster. Without warning, I plunged my tongue deep into her folds. She screamed out then. I felt her juices flow into my mouth; even her taste was sweeter.

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me fiercely. I shoved my cock inside her and received another moan of ecstasy. I stayed still for only a moment reveling in the feeling of her womanhood. I could feel the slightest twitch of her walls and it almost sent me straight into orgasm.

She looked up at me through glazed eyes, "EJjust let go. Give it all to me."

Withthat, I grabbed the headboard and began pounding radically in and out of her. Withmy free hand, I cupped her breast and suckled it. She shoved my head down hard onto her. I nibbled her nipple, she pulled my hair, we bothmoaned out the others name. I felt myself constricting and her walls clenched tightly around my member. She bent up to my chest and began biting my nipples. I grabbed the headboard with my other hand. I pushed into her once more and broke the board in half. She called out my name repeatedly. I pulled out of her and flipped her over in front of me. My animalistic need consumed me. I grabbed her hips and pulled her back hard onto my dick. I let out a low throaty growl and forced her back and forth on me. I was pushing into her so hard that soon she was literally climbing up the wall. I reached in front of her and fingered her clit. She tired to reach around to me but I swiftly grabbed her wrists and slammed them into the wall making it crumble. I pressed my body onto her so she wouldn't moveand hammered into her withrenewed strength. I barely heard her screams as I plowed into her one last time. A sound so primal it shook the walls erupted from me. Then I let us collapse back down to the bed.

We laid entwined with each other for what could have been weeks, days, hours or it could have just been minutes. I was running my fingers through her hair while she traced circles on my chest. Every so often she would kiss my shoulder. I would bend my head and kiss the top of hers.

I laced my fingers through hers and looked deeply into her eyes, "Bella, you are my life now. I want the world to know you are mine. Will you be my wife?"

A smile bigger than I have ever seen spread over her face. She squealed like a schoolgirl and wrapped her strong arms around me squeezing me tight.

"Yes! Yes! YES! I will be your wife, EJ, I love you!" she squealed some more.

We made love slowly for the rest of the day and into the night. Now that we had eternity we could take all the time we wanted.

------------

I wanted to surprise my dad when we got home and I was lucky that he was there when I pulled up. I had dropped Bella off at her house first. We decided that she could spend this time dress shopping and planning the celebration with Alice. As I parked the Volvo a weird current coursed through me, it was like part of me broke off and walked away from me. I shook my head thinking how strange that was and headed inside.

"Hello!" I said as I flung the door open.

"EJ, is that you?" Dad called from the kitchen. "I thought you were gonna call before you landed or something?"

I leaned on the doorframe, waiting for him to turn around. I knew that once he saw my face he would flood me withquestions. I was already prepared with my answers.

"Wow! World travel looks good on you. What's with your eyes?" He said tilting his head at me like a puppy.

"I got contacts. Bella thought they were neat and she likes them," I shrugged.

Dad was asking me something else but I had that funny feeling again. It wasn't the hunger feeling; I had my schedule under control now. This was different, like part of me was missing. I was going to have to ask Bella about it. None of them had made any mention of this kind of feeling.

We sat at the table and flipped through all my photos and I told him all about the food; remembering to thank my Bella for making me eat before changing me. Finally he asked me where Bella was and I began to vibrate in my seat like Alice when she gets excited.

"Dad, I asked her to marry me! She's dress shopping right now!" I practically yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Amazing!" he exclaimed. "When?"

I told him we had picked July 4th next year and we would have that ceremony at the Cullen's home. He was happy for me, but now I had to drop the bomb on him. I told him that I was here to pack my stuff because I was moving in with Bella.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean shouldn't you wait till after the ceremony? It's only a year," he said sullenly.

"Dad, I'm sorry. It's not like I'm moving to another state. I'll just be across town. I can always come over to watch the game with you and Billy. I just really want to be with Bella. I love her so much," I looked at my hands feeling guilty.

He reached out and patted me on the back, "Its ok son. I understand."

I knew it too. On the drive back to the mansion I reflected on my short time here in Forks. My dad and I had finally found a good grove for our relationship and I had gotten away from all the bad memories from Lincoln Park. I remembered Victoria briefly then. I realized that what I felt for her was nothing compared to what I found in my Bella.

When I pulled up only the guys were home so the four of us started a rugby game in the back yard. We didn't realize how rough we were playing until we saw the girls standing there taking in the scene. Esme looked so mad that there were deep trenches all over her fresh new gardens. Rosalie looked like she was ready to rape Emmett. Alice just flitted over to Jasper and held his hand brushing some loose dirt off his shirt. My Bella looked like she could hyperventilate. She scurried over to me and began a full body inspection.

Emmett mocked, "Breathe little sister. I've heard you two go at it and you're way harder on him than I was."

She spun around to him hissing, I grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear, "And I love every second of it."

She then spun to me and growled, "I'll show you rough."

While I had everyone in attendance I told them about my weird sensation at my dads. They all looked at each other confused, except my Bella.

"You felt it too?" she queried.

Carlisle tookus to his office and questioned us further about this. We went all the way back to the beginning when we first met and felt that electricity between us. All the three of us could come up withwas that Bella and I were somehow connected on an unconscious level and would always feel the other roaming even if we are not together. We reached for the others hand at the same time and squeezed. This new information seemed perfectly fitting to us both. We were always saying we never want to be apart and now are minds were planning on keeping us that way.


	22. Operation Wedding Day

**A/N: twilight is s.m. not ours ;) **LEMON WARNING ;)****

**the lamb: sorry it has taken us so long to get this out to you guys. this is super long so i hope that makes up for making you wait. this is the last chapter for escape. hope you all enjoy.**

**the lion: we hope you laugh like jasper, sniffle like esme and purr like bella ;) i got a job just as we started this chapter so im sorry i copped out and took so long to finish this. my lamb was about to write the without me! eeck! but thank goodness she loves me so much! we tried to hit everything in this one. we hope you all just love it! **

Operation Wedding Day

It is 12:01 a.m. and I am now alone. Bella left at midnight to observe the tradition of not seeing each other until the ceremony that we personally think is bullshit, but we did not want that damn pixie coming after us. So here I am, naked and spent, feeling my Bella walk down the hall and round the corner to Alice's room. I am happy that today is our wedding day but still I feel a bit sad. I could feel my Bella but not able to look deep into her topaz eyes is a bit depressing.

"Damn, bro put some cloths on. I don't want to see that." Emmett bellows breaking my sulking thoughts.

"Then learn to knock," I snort, with a smirk on my face.

Jasper tosses a camo jacket across my lap, "Let's go hunting and get your mind off this crazy day."

"I never knew how much preplanning went into a wedding and then its still a clusterfuck the day of," I say to my brothers.

"Yeah, I remember a few of Alice and my weddings. You know she's so over the top most of the time," Jasper chuckles.

Snorting Emmett says, "I remember my wedding nights."

With Emmett looking right at me, I stand up in my birthday suit to shut them up. Just as I turn to get my pants, he punches me in the shoulder. So, I growl and pounce on him as he heads for the door. We stagger a bit and fall into the wall. Emm grabs me by the neck, flips me over him, and tackles me to the floor. We squirm and sprawl for a few minutes then I get the upper hand and end up straddling him on the floor.

"Eew! It's touching me! Get off!" Emmett squeals like a girl trying to push me.

Jasper is standing in the doorway laughing his head off. Then Rose is there chuckling a bit herself.

"Baby I know you like to try new things but, now is not the time."

With that, Jasper falls to the floor in barely audible laughter.

-------

The alarm clock in our room only says 9:00am. I growl to myself, thinking this is going to be the longest day of my existence. The hunt did not last long as the guys knew the best places to go around Forks. Thinking about it now made me thirsty again.

I put on my zoot suit and fumble with the tie. "Will I ever get this figured out?" I ask myself aloud.

"My son, you will sometime," Esme giggles. "Here let me show you a trick. See that's not so hard. You try."

I try a couple times before I throw it over to the bed in frustration. Esme picks it up and reties it so I can just slip it over my head later and tighten it up. She just stares at me with a small smile on the corners of her mouth. Then she sniffles a bit, rushing from the room, leaving me completely confused.

My confusion doesn't last long once I feel that Bella is consoling someone. I knew that it was Esme. I am lost in thought as I unbutton my shirt and toss it on top of the jacket, which must be why I didn't hear Rose come into the room. I turn around surprised myself and see a brief attraction in her eyes.

"Uh, sorry, Rose. I didn't realize I left the door open," I stammer.

"No… um… It's totally my fault. I know you are busy and nervous too," she stumbles over her words and heads on down the hall. She didn't even tell me what she wanted.

Then it clicked in my head, why she wouldn't look at me when I was first changed. She must think I'm really attractive now that I am one of her own kind.

"Ugh! Only 9:30?" I say aloud again.

"Yeah it is. So you want to go play?" Jasper tosses me the rugby ball.

We found a nice clearing while hunting earlier to play in. I suggest that we play free for all. Emm of course agrees to this so he can tackle the shit out of me I'm sure, but I am still faster than he is. Ironically, Jasper is leading when Alice and Rosalie saunter into the field. Emm and Jasper look like scolded puppies when the girls tell them that they are supposed to be setting up the arches for the ceremony. All eyes turn to me then.

"Nope. Sorry guys, it's almost noon. I gotta get my mom at the airport. Her flight is supposed to land at one," I grin at the guys and toss the ball over my shoulder.

-------

"Man, I drive too fast," I say to myself as I park the Volvo.

I am still half an hour early so I thought I would go in and check out Sea-Tac airport. I grab some Mickey D's and head over to mom's gate. She will love that I meet her just as she gets off the plane.

"_Now arriving at gate 4D American flight 568 from Pueblo, Colorado," the announcement startles me out of my daydream about my Bella. _

"Hi mom!" I see her before she sees me.

"Oh honey! You look… good," she searches for a word.

I guess I could have warned her about my eyes, told her what I said to dad, but I totally forgot. "You look great," I try to change the subject.

We hug and I thank Jasper in my head for reminding me to wear long sleeves so mom won't feel how cold I am. I carry her suitcase for her; she only has one, she's so simple, like my Bella.

In the car, she does the mom thing. She's saying she can't believe I am getting married. That it's kind of fast. That sort of thing.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes I do very much. "

"Does she make you happy?"

"Absolutely she does! She's amazing mom."

"Then that's all that matters. You're my baby EJ. You always will be but if this is what you really truly want then I am happy for you," she reaches over to squeeze my hand.

It's two when we pull up to the mansion. I introduce mom to everyone and Alice and Rose take her to Bella. I feel Bella's excitement when she see's mom.

I look at my watch. 2:30. I sigh and think this day is taking forever. I head back toward our room, but I pause at Carlisle's office door. We have an ongoing chess game set up there so I decide to check. He had moved his knight to E5, so plop down in the chair and examine the board.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't expect to see you until later," Carlisle starts.

"Me either but I've ran out of things to do since Bella is doing whatever it is brides do all day."

"It will get easier, son," he consoles me.

We sat together in comfortable silence and finished the game. We did speak briefly on the idea of multiple weddings for Bella and me. I was surprised to learn that they all periodically had renewing vows ceremonies.

Carlisle and I hug and I head out. I glance at my watch again 5:30. I have three hours before I marry my Bella. Instead of going to our room, I absently stride out to the solarium. The condensation on the skylights remind me of the day I stepped off that bus 15 months ago. I remember all the apprehension I felt walking across that muddy gravel lot. Then a feeling of intense love and passion wash over me, I know it is my Bella trying to comfort me in the way only she can. I turn around and my dad is standing there staring at me. I remember sitting at the diner with him barley speaking to each other and the strained silence on the drive home. I run, faster than I meant to, and throw my arms around him.

"Hey EJ, what's this all about?" he hugs me back.

I stand back from him still holding him by the shoulders. I stare into his eyes and say, "Dad, thanks for being my best man. I'm really glad that I got to spend some time to you."

--------

The nervousness begins around 7:30. I have not talked to anyone since my dad two hours ago.

"I guess now would be as good a time as any, EJ," I say to the reflection, rubbing my stubbly jaw.

I toss my dirty clothes in the hamper. Naked, I turn the faucet on and turn to piss. I grab the toothpaste and squeeze it on the brush. Vigorously I brush hoping it would somehow help speed up time. I feel like I haven't seen my Bella in days and it's only been just over 15 hours. I know she put her dress on ten minutes ago and is getting her hair done. It's like the longer we are apart the stronger I feel her.

The water spills down my back, a bit hotter than I want. I reach for the body wash and see my Bella's girly spongy wash thing. Deciding it is as close as I can be to her right now I suds up with it. As I begin to wash my hips and thighs, I feel her twinges of arousal and my dick twitches in response. I pump a few times more than necessary while washing but change my mind thinking it will be better later if I wait. Stepping out of the shower, I towel dry my hair and put a little gel in so hopefully it won't keep falling in my eyes and ruining my view of my Bella. I haven't cut it yet because Bella said she likes it this length. She calls it sex hair.

"Dammit!" I shout as I try to button my shirt again. It must be my nerves.

Jasper knocks lightly and comes in to get me, "it's time. Are you ready?"

It is 8:30 I am standing in place at the gazebo next to my dad, Emmett and Jasper, respectively. Carlisle is here as well; he will be marrying us. I feel my Bella at the back door of the house, so I know they are ready to start even before the wedding march begins. The most beautiful music flows through the air as Rosalie walks down the isle, followed by Esme then Alice. They look exquisite. They are wearing red gowns each a little different from the other. Rose is wearing a long form fitting strapless dress with a slit up almost to her butt on the right side. Esme's is a straight floor length halter. Alice's dress is knee length with spaghetti straps and a high waist. Then she is there, my Bella in a strapless white and red dress. It's floor length and big at the bottom, the top has a red strip about three inches wide that turns into a corset in the back. The ribbons fall all the way to the floor. It's a good thing that I am a vampire now and do not have to breathe because one look at her and everything stops. Breathing, thinking, blinking. Nothing matters anymore except for my Bella. As she comes closer to me, I feel my self coming back together, the other half of my soul is back. Never again will we be apart like this. It takes all my strength not to run down and grab her. I must be patient a little longer. Finally, she is there beside me. I wrap her in my arms as Carlisle begins the ceremony. I refuse to take my eyes off of her. We had written our own vows and as I say mine, and hear hers, my love for her grows. We kiss passionately as Robert Pattinson's "I'll be your lover too" begins to play.

I'll be your manAnd I'll understandAnd I'll do my bestTo take good care of youYou'll be my queenI'll be your kingAnd I'll be your lover tooYeah yeahYes I willDerry down greenColor of my dreamA dream that's daily coming ohhh when the day is throughI will come to you and tell you ofYour many charmsAnd girl you look at meWith eyes that seeAnd we'll melt into each others eyesYou'll be my queenAnd I'll be your kingAnd I'll be your lover too

After the wedding mom and dad congratulate us and head out so that we can start our honeymooning. At 9:30 the rest of our family knows what is about to happen so they just busy themselves with other tasks. Bella and I practically sprint to our room hand in hand. Once there, we share another passionate kiss. Sneakily, I reach behind her and untie the corset. She begins fisting my hair in her hand and tries to push off my jacket. I pull back from her and cup her face in my hands.

"My Bella. My lovely, wonderful, amazing Bella."

"Edward, I love you."

I pick her up and carry her over to the bed, before I sit her down I unpin her hair and watch as it cascades over her shoulders in soft waves. She's standing next to the bed watching my every move in complete adoration. I hook my fingers in the top of her dress and push it down her form. I am surprised that she is again not wearing a bra but she does have on a skimpy black lace thong and of course the garter. I grab it with my teeth and she giggles as I pull it down her soft leg. I kiss a trail back up to the inside of her thigh. I nuzzle her folds through the lace, listening to her soft moans. I begin a line of kisses up her stomach to suckle her hard nipples. She fists my hair pulling me up for yet another passionate kiss. Our tongues wrestle while my hands caress her feminine curves. She pushes me off her so she can undress me. She unbuttons my shirt and leaves my tie on. When she takes off my pants she tosses the belt on the bed.

Now that we are both almost completely naked, I push her back onto the bed. I rub my palms down her arms and breathe in her ear. I flick my tongue down her belly. Again I nuzzle her through her panties. I lick her around the edges of the fabric. I bend my pinky around the thong grazing her mound. I hear her moan. I pull them off to the side and flitter my tongue at her entrance. She grabs me by the tie and yanks me up to her.

"Take them off" she purrs.

I oblige her. I take the opportunity to tease her by swaggering over to the laundry basket and dropping them in. She takes moment to slap the belt at me. When I get close enough to her she pulls me on top of her by the tie with one hand and guides my swollen member into her with the other. I bury my face in her hair and breathe her in, rocking in and out of her slowly. We make love for the next couple of hours.

I wrap the blanket around us and race to the clearing where I played rugby and hunted earlier today. I think to myself how long ago that feels but how perfect it is. In the soft moonlight she tenderly she pushes my hair back and asks me to say my vows again.

"Oh my Bella, won't you get tired of hearing it?"

"Oh no, I will never tire of hearing you tell me that you will stay with me forever."

So I kiss her softly and tell her, "I will hold you at every twilight to see the new moon in hopes of catching a glimpse of an eclipse at breaking dawn always holding you under the midnight sun."

**A/N: thanks to all our readers! you have helped us continue on and finish this when we wanted to give up and quit. **

**we have a few ideas for some oneshots. if there is something you would like to read as a oneshot review and let us know! **


End file.
